A New Start
by illypse
Summary: After the misunderstanding caused by a Potions book, Harry is not sure whether his friends will help him. Meanwhile, he is getting some useful training from Professor Dumbledore. Harry will need all the help he can get if he wants to finish the Dark Lord once and for all. But the journey ahead is not so easy. May contain mild coarse language, adult themes in the future. No bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters doesn't belong to me. Only the plot is mine.**

 **AN: This is my first story, so this title suits both my writing as well as this story. Pardon my mistakes and I would be grateful if you point them out, so I could fix them.**

Chapter 1

Harry sat in the Common Room thinking about the last private session he had with Dumbledore. He felt like he knew a lot more advanced magic now and he definitely knew a lot of information about Voldemort. Dumbledore had started to tutor him since the starting of sixth year to prepare him for his inevitable confrontation against Lord Voldemort. For the first time in six years, he was receiving the training he had always wanted. After weeks of solo training and lessons with the Headmaster, he had begun to feel that his confidence level had increased and he could take on a couple of Death Eaters at once. However, he had a long way to go.

Despite all this, it was the time when he was feeling the burden of the prophecy worse. He didn't know where his best friends were, if he could call them that. He didn't know whether they were even his friends. Ron and Hermione, who had always helped him, stood by his side, well, except for some instances with Ron, had abandoned him this year.

It had all started with a Potions Book. While he was sad that he had a fight with Hermione, he didn't regret what he had done because he was better in Potions now than ever. When he had found the Half Blood Prince's book, he didn't know if he should trust a mysterious book or not. But he really had no choice except to use it because he didn't have a book. After that, with all the studying and experiments he had done in Professor Slughorn's class, he knew one thing, that Half Blood Prince was a genius. After what had happened in the Ministry last year, he had sworn in the memory of Sirius and his loved ones that had died protecting him that he wasn't going to fail them after so many sacrifices.

He had started studying since the summer locked in his room at Privet Drive. After what had happened with Sirius, he had thought that this time, at least his friends would correspond with him. But once again they had ignored him, not sending any letters and replying to his with a short 'We hope you are okay'. Their friendship had become somewhat normal upon their arrival to Hogwarts but then it had taken a hit with a bludger in the form of that Potions book. Hermione had said that he had cheated to get the top position in every Potions class but he knew better. He had started reading the book, understanding why the Prince made the alternatives and asking Slughorn in the evening whenever he got confused. Plus, he got to hear a lot of stories about his mother of her time at Hogwarts. Learning that she was a Potions prodigy made him learn Potions even more. After Hermione had failed to convince him to let go of the book, she had insulted him calling him a cheating loser in the middle of the Common Room. He had simply walked out not wanting to create a scene. Though she had apologized later during the dinner, Harry knew that she was not over the Potions book.

Slowly, he had begun to realize that she was acting a lot like Ron this year. And Ron, this year he had been ...just Ron. He had got jealous that Harry had got the book and the Felix Felics as a reward for making the best potion in the Potions class. Ron and Hermione were hanging out a lot lately. Hermione didn't study like before. She had started to have 'fun' with Ron. Hermione's grades had slipped and it looked like she didn't even care. Harry knew that if he continued studying properly for the next month, he could surpass Hermione academically.

Harry was wondering whether he should tell Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes. After all, Dumbledore had told him that he needed all the support from his friends. But he was not in any condition to talk to anyone. A shifting of the couch gained his attention. He looked to his side to see Neville.

"Hey Nev."

"What are you thinking, Harry?"

"Just wondering about all these things that happened this year."

"Oh, anything in particular?" Neville pressed on. Harry had always felt that he could be good friends with Neville. Well, here was a chance to talk with him.

"Friends." Harry whispered softly, staring at the burning logs of wood. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry about that Harry but I know you are not in the wrong here. I see you have been working hard these days. I, too, feel that Ron and Hermione are acting strange. It's just a misunderstanding. It will be over soon. You have got to talk to them."

"I tried, a lot of times. And thanks, Neville."

"It's alright, Harry. This is what friends do." Harry felt that this, somehow was a jab at his best friends. He chose not to comment.

"Can I ask you something?" Neville said.

"Sure, Nev."

"I know you train and practice dueling in the Room of Requirement. Would you mind me joining you?"

He turned his head to look at Neville properly. "How did you know, Neville?"

"Well, I saw you going out of the Common Room few times with your invisibility cloak. And there was this one time...look, I didn't mean to spy at you, I just followed you and saw you going to the seventh floor. You were always exhausted when you came back. So, I sort of deduced it myself."

"Its okay, Nev. I would be happy to practice with you. How about starting next week. I will think what sort of things we can practice together and I will draw up a schedule too."

"You are starting to sound like Hermione." Neville said, smiling at Harry.

"Atleast someone should, right?" Harry replied, smiling back.

"Thanks, Harry. I will get going then. I have to go to the greenhouses."

"See you later, Nev."

Harry was surprised that Neville was the first one to notice his long absences in the Common Room in the evening. He was sure Hermione would be the first. _She is busy in her own world, I guess._ "Never mind. I could really do with some company." He said to himself.

Thinking that he should try to talk again with Hermione tonight, he got up from the couch. It was evening already. He didn't know so much time had passed reminiscing. He quickly collected the map and the cloak from his dorm and headed to the seventh floor.

-oooOOooo-

The curfew time had already started. He had missed dinner. He couldn't believe he was this late. He checked the map once again to see the path clear. He ran as fast as he could with his body invisible and head hanging in mid-air. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady. After saying the password, he covered his head with the cloak properly. He, then climbed the portrait hole.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak."

The cloak slipped from his fingers and flew in the hand of Hermione Granger.

"Where were you, Harry?" Her voice was stern. He contemplated whether to tell her the truth. _Why bother? As if she would even care._

"I was with a girl." He said off handedly.

"A girl? Who?" She sounded surprised.

"Uh...She was...look Hermione, I have to talk to you about something."

"What?" She said feeling irritated.

"Can we sit down first?"

She went and sat on the same couch that he had used earlier for his conversation with Neville. He, too went and collapsed on the far end of the couch sitting as far as possible from Hermione.

"Now, can you tell me what the matter is?" Now that he was going to breach the topic, he felt his confidence beginning to ebb away. He decided to show her some truths.

"Er...I don't know how to start this but do you know who is in the top of our year?"

"Of course, I know. I am. Who else?" She replied with a satisfied smile. Harry was giving her an odd look.

"You ranked third in the test last week. Two Ravens were ahead of you." _And I nearly ranked ahead of you._ He decided not to speak it out loud.

"Really, I guess I was a little ill last week. I had this really terrible headache..."

"Are you really going to make excuses for your slacking?" Harry snapped.

"What do you mean?" She replied in the same tone.

"Look at yourself. You are not even trying nowadays. All you do is hang out with Ron all day and you don't even study like before."

"Of course, I study."

"Oh, do you?" Harry asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. I know what I am doing." She said in a raised voice. "And what I do with Ron is none of your business."

"Yeah, I guess it's not." He replied in a resigned tone. He got up and and snatched the invisibility cloak out of her hand. Then, he began to walk toward the stairs.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for staying out past curfew." Harry turned and looked at her. "Is that all? No detentions?"

"And a detention with Filch tomorrow evening."

"Whatever." He started towards the stairs but turned once again.

"Just one thing, Hermione. Don't let all this success and praises get into your head." With that he quickly went to his dorm before giving her a chance to reply. Hermione sat there looking at the stairs with fury and a little shame in her eyes.

-oooOOooo-

The next morning, Harry climbed down the stairs to find an empty Common Room except one figure that looked to be sleeping on the couch. He went near the couch to find Hermione, sleeping sideways, her legs bent and her head resting on her hand. He kneeled in front of the couch and looked at her face. She looked so peaceful, so...so Hermione. He considered waking her for a moment but decided against it. He could at least be her best friend when she was asleep. He got up, conjured a blanket and draped it around her. He then walked out of the room.

Harry sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall. It still was quite early in the morning so students hadn't arrived yet. Slowly, students began to enter in a groups of two or three.

"Mind if I join you, Harry?"

"You don't have to ask, Nev. Come on, sit down." He replied giving him a smile. Neville could tell that something was bothering him. He decided to ask it out loud.

"What's bothering you?"

"Uh...let's say that the talk with Hermione didn't go as planned." He sounded irritated.

"It will be fine Harry, soon." He said in a reassuring tone.

"You are a good friend, Neville. Thank you."

By the time they finished their breakfast, the Great Hall was full of students. He looked around to see Hermione sitting at the other end of the table across Ron. Hermione's eyes rested onto him for a short time but she averted them quickly when she saw he was looking at her too.

"I'll go, Nev. I have some work with the Headmaster."

"Okay. See you in class."

With a nod indicating that he had heard him, Harry quickly exited the Great Hall and headed towards the Headmaster's office. He went past the Gargoyle and up the stairs.

"Come in, Harry." said a voice before he had even knocked. He opened the door and went inside to find the Headmaster sitting on his chair.

"Hello, Harry. What can I help you with?" His eyes were twinkling as always.

"Good morning, sir. I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Sir, I would like to visit my parents graves. I know I haven't visited them since my birth but you said the war is surely coming. And I want to visit them just once if this is going to be my last time."

"Harr..."

"Sir, please, could I go there this Halloween?"

"Okay. I will make the arrangements but Order members will be accompanying you."

"Thank you, sir."

He reached the Potions class just a minute before it started. He hoped that this class would pass without a disaster. He was taking out his book when Professor Slughorn entered.

"Okay class, today we are going to learn the theory on Wolfsbane potion and I have a surprise for some of you at the end of this class. Wolfsbane is an extremely complicated potion so just the theory is included in our course. Now, can anyone tell me what it is?"

Several hands shot up in the air. "Miss Greengrass?"

"It is a potion for werewolves."

"Correct. Now, why is it considered as a Class A potion, anyone?"

A push to his side jerked Harry out of his thoughts. "Wake up, Harry. You were somewhere else."

"Sorry, Nev. I was thinking about something."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, like you said, it is an extremely difficult potion to make. The ingredients for it are rare and special precautions are taken while preparing it. A small mistake can result in harmful effects for the consumer and those around him/her. For example, if a faulty Wolfsbane potion is taken, the person will turn into a werewolf unexpectedly taking other people by surprise which can be fatal for the consumer and other people too."

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, last question before we start. Think carefully before answering as the answer is not in book. Can anyone tell me how does the Wolfsbane potion work?" He looked around to see not a single hand raised. "Noone? Miss Granger?" Slughorn continued looking at the student faces after Hermione shook his head. Some of them were hiding their heads behind the backs of front row students so the professor wouldn't see them. Finally, his eyes fell on one student who, he was sure, could give the answer. "Harry? Harry?"

"Huh? Wha-sorry sir. I was a little distracted. Could you please repeat the question?" Several students laughed at that.

"How does the Wolfsbane Potion work, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh...as we know that lycantropy is the result of mutation that occurs when a fully transformed werewolf bites a person and infects his blood with its saliva. The Wolfsbane potion attacks the rapidly mutating cells and diminishes their effect so that the person doesn't transform. In this process, the potion also effects his central nervous system resulting in reduced awareness, drowsiness and losing the ability of heightened senses which he gets due to lycantropy in the first place. So, it also makes Moony very sick during the full moon." Harry had finished the answer but was still looking at the wall thinking about something. Everyone was looking at him, some surprised, some awed. Hermione was one of whom who was definitely surprised. Even she hadn't known the answer to that.

The professor had a huge smile on his face. "Five points from you for dozing off during class and twenty-five points for you for that marvelous explanation."

"Thank you, sir." The class went on for another one and half hour studying about the procedure of potion making, precautions, ingredients, side effects and some other facts. The class had fifteen minutes left to end when Professor Slughorn announced, "Okay, this is it for today. But, before we end the class, I have something to tell. As you all know, you all gave Potions test last week. So, I want to reward the first and second ranking students on Potions." The students' interest rose at that. "Unsurprisingly, both of them are Gryffindors. I would like Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to stand up and come upfront.

Hermione gave a happy yelp and stood while Harry stood somewhat reluctantly." Congrats Harry." said Neville who was sitting right beside him. Harry looked at Hermione to see her face glowing with happiness. She was even smiling at him.

They both went to the front and stood facing the class. "Now, 15 points to Miss Granger for ranking second..."

"What?" A shout silenced Professor Slughorn.

"Is there any problem, Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn looked at Hermione, her eyes wide and mouth half open.

"I'm...I'm second?" She stammered.

"Yes, Miss Granger." His voice was calm.

"That...that means he is first?" She said pointing at Harry.

The whole class was watching this exchange, some with amusement, some with confusion while some looked envious.

"No, no, I am sure he cheated, sir." Hermione looked like she still hadn't processed Slughorn's announcement.

"Wait, Miss Granger." He said before turning to face the class.

"Miss Granger and Mr Potter are both awarded 15 and 25 points respectively and an invitation to a party this Saturday. I would like you all to study well too. Next time, there will be more interesting rewards. You can all go to your next class."

After the door was shut, Slughorn turned to the remaining two students. "May I go too, sir?" Harry said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go on, then. And congratulations, Harry. Your mother would have been proud of you. Keep it up."

"Thank you, sir." He said and quickly exited the room.

"So, Miss Granger. What were you saying?"

"Sir, Harry...he must have cheated."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"He found this book which had all the shortcuts and alternatives for potion making during our first class. I told him not to use it but he didn't listen to me." Hermione didn't even hesitate before telling all this which she had promised to keep a secret.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Sir, he forbid me to tell the teachers and I didn't want to break his trust."

"So, why now?"

"I... " She didn't know what to say but was said from the trouble by the Professor cutting her off.

"Because, you got jealous and thought he couldn't do it on his own, right?"

"Sir, I..."

"Miss Granger, I know about that book. Harry showed it to me to confirm if the book was right. I have to say I am impressed by the Half Blood Prince. Unlike you, Harry has been working very hard. You heard his answer in the class today. He is studying because he likes it. And no, he didn't cheat. Results are important in potion making, not what procedures you take. And if you can create a alternative, I can say that you understand Potions well. And his answers in written exam were authentic and standard. But, I have to say that your grades have slipped. I am surprised you even ranked second. I suggest you talk to your Head of House."

Hermione stood there shocked listening to Professor's words before regaining her composure. She walked out of the door and headed to the Common Room, head hanging in shame. Never in her 5 years of Hogwarts education had she ever gotten a complain about her studies. She quietly walked to her dorm and cried herself to sleep. She would apologize to Harry later.

-oooOOooo-

Harry walked into the Great Hall chatting with Neville about the morning Potions' class. Though he was there talking with Neville, his mind was somewhere else. Hermione had not shown up to Transfiguration class and it was not like Hermione to miss a class. Though he didn't want to talk to her right now, he still cared about her. When she still didn't see her during lunch, he decided to ask someone.

He walked up to the red headed boy who was devouring his lunch gluttonously. "Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione today?"

"Why do you care, Potter?" Ron replied not even looking at him. Harry was fighting to keep his cool. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to grab that hair, bang that head onto the table and shove that fork up his alimentary canal. _Keep your calm. Doing that won't solve the problem._

He mentally counted to five and tried again. "It's just that she didn't show up for class and missed her lunch. Could you check up on her if she is ill?"

Ron looked at him once and turned to his food again. "Fuck off, Potter. Its none of your business." Before he could do all the things he had thought of earlier, Neville pulled him by his arm.

"Let it go, Harry. Calm down." After a while, he had calmed down enough to finish his lunch.

-oooOOooo-

Harry walked slowly out of the kitchen to the tower. He deliberately had missed dinner so he could have it in peace. He looked at the map to see Hermione in the Common Room and mentally cursed himself for being out past curfew today too.

As soon as the portrait swung open and Harry came in with out his invisibility cloak, Hermione stood up.

"Harry, I..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Harry said coolly walking past her and up the stairs. "Fifteen points and a detention, right? Save it." He said looking back while still striding up the stairs and disappeared to his dorm without giving her a chance to speak. He felt bad treating her like that but he didn't want to talk to her right now.

Hermione sat down on the couch trying to hold back her tears. _What have I done. Please forgive me, Harry._ She dropped her head on her hands and began to think how she was going to apologize to him. And for the second day in a row, she fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me.**

 **Sometimes, everything may not be what it seems like. So, please bear with me if anyone is offended with bashing. This is not a bashing fic. As they say, little knowledge is dangerous!**

Chapter 2

It was five in the morning. His internal alarm clock went off and Harry opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and looked around, his bed surrounded and well covered by the curtains hanging around his four poster bed. Ever since his dispute with Ron, he had begun to cover and silence his bed so that he wouldn't have to listen to Ron talking or whatever he was doing and also, he didn't want them to hear his nightmares. So far, the nightmares regarding Voldemort hadn't occurred this year but he still got many nightmares almost every night and in them, he always saw death. Death of his parents, death of Cedric, death of Sirius, death of Hermione. _I should really focus on Occlumency training more often._ He got up from his bed and entered the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he was ready for his morning exercise and some jogging. He walked towards the door and down the stairs that would lead him to the Common Room. He saw Hermione on the couch same as the previous day, except this time she was sideways facing the back of the couch. _This must be really comfortable couch for her to sleep on it today too._ He wondered whether the person on the couch was the same Hermione that insulted, shot hateful looks while being awake. _Either she must really be in love with Ron or she must be bewitched to behave like that._ The thought alarmed him for a moment _. Bewitched huh?_ He thought about it for a while but dismissed it from his mind quickly not finding anyone he could suspect. The first doubt he had on was Ron, obviously but he didn't think Ron would go to that length. Sure, he was a jealous, foolish, impatient git and all those other humongous words Hermione used that Harry would have to look for in a dictionary but would he really use a potion or a spell on Hermione.

Movement on the couch brought him out of his wondering. He looked to see Hermione facing upwards, still asleep fortunately. _What would she think if she wakes up to find me staring at her._ He laughed inwardly. With more thoughts entering his mind, he walked out of the Common Room and to the Hogwarts grounds.

After half an hour of running along the banks of the lake, Harry slowed down and walked to the lone tree standing a few feet from the lake. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started focusing on the space between his eyes. Harry had started meditating for fifteen to twenty minutes every morning after his jogging. It helped him remain focused while it was also the basics for Occlumency.

"While meditating does help in curing the Wrackspurts infestation in your head, I would still recommend kissing, Harry. It is the best."

This brought a smile to his lips. He opened his eyes and said, "Kissing, is it? Will you help me then, won't you Luna?" He heard a giggle from behind him and turned his head to see Luna standing with her hands on her hips.

"While I would be glad to snog you senseless right here, it wouldn't work. Wrackspurts infestation can be cured completely only by kissing your girlfriend, Harry. Kissing someone else would result in more confusion and thus more Wrackspurts." Luna sat down beside him, her wand tucked behind her ear and a brilliant smile on her lips. They both started laughing as Luna couldn't keep her face straight any longer.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning? Did you come for jogging as well?" Harry asked after he had his laughter under control enough to say something coherent.

"I am searching for the Nargles, Harry. Will you help me find them?"

"Did you lose your belongings again?"

"Well, I lost my left shoe yesterday. I thought the Nargles would return it but today I lost my bra as well so I set off on their search." Luna smiled seeing Harry blush a little. Her smile widened before she said, "Did you know how my bra looked like, Harry? It looks just like this. I bought them in a pair so it's the same." and she started unbuttoning her shirt.

Harry looked towards her and his eyes widened. "Luna, stop, stop, I'm...I'm sure the Nargles will return them. Just button up your shirt. Come on, let's go have some breakfast." he said standing up. He offered her a hand which she used to get up, still laughing.

They both started walking to the castle. "You know, Harry, I never asked this but how are you after...you know...the ministry?"

"Its alright, Luna. You were on a trip and I also didn't exactly wrote to you during the holidays, considering you were hurt after you were dragged with us. I thought about it a lot and I think I have moved on." Harry's face grew more serious. "There are bigger and more important things at stake here."

"We will always be there at your side, Harry. This all will be over soon. We should just hope for the best while preparing for the worst."

They had already entered the castle doors."You go on to Great Hall. I will freshen up and join you in ten minutes. Neville should already be there."

"Oh, then I really should go and tease Neville then." They both smiled at each other and parted ways.

oooOOooo

A unhappy, rejected and vulnerable Hermione had fallen asleep last night but she had woken up determined, strong and with a clear head. Now that she had got enough sleep, she started thinking about all that had happened. The more she thought about it, the more she got confused. She couldn't figure out what had caused her to behave so strange. But, one thing she was sure that something was wrong. She decided to check up with Madam Pomfrey if she was just mentally stressed or if she really was potioned.

Hermione got up from the couch and went to her dorm to complete her morning rituals. Half an hour later, she came down dressed in her school uniform. Few students were there in the Common Room, some doing their assignment in a hurry while some waiting for their friends to go for breakfast. She wondered where Harry was. _He must still be asleep. He never was a morning person. I should probably check myself first, then apologize to him later. This way I will atleast have an explanation for my behavior. I really hope he forgives me._ She began walking the familiar path to the Infirmary. All those time, she had spent at Harry's bedside when he lay unconscious in the infirmary. She wondered whether their friendship would ever regain it's former glory. They would be The Golden Trio once again.

Hermione reached the infirmary reminiscing about their previous years. She didn't even want to think about what she had done this year. She had already thought about it a lot and she wanted to put it all behind and start anew.

She looked around for Madam Pomfrey and waited for her when she didn't find her. Madam Pomfrey came out and asked her what the matter was.

"Ma'am, I wanted to ask if you could check me for any potions or spells?"

"What kind of potion are you talking about, Miss Granger?"

"Uh..something like a...love potion?"

"Do you think someone slipped you a love potion, Miss Granger?"

"I don't know, ma'am. I just wanted to be sure. Could you do it?"

"Sure, Miss Granger." She then began waving her wand around her in a complicated fashion. She probably was doing those incantations non-verbally.

"I am not sure there are any potions in your system but there are other ways one could do that like smell or using a spell, so take this potion." She handed her a potion. "This should cleanse you of any potion or some minor spell acting on your body. If you feel unpleasant, don't hesitate to come here immediately."

"Okay, ma'am. Thank you." Hermione replied and went out of the infirmary and towards the Great Hall. She was just around one turn to the Great Hall when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Granger." She looked behind to find Professor Slughorn. He was smiling at her.

"Are you fine, Miss Granger? Did you talk to your Head of House?"

"Yes, sir. I am fine. Actually, I...uh..was thinking about talking to Professor McGonagall this evening...if you don't mind?

"No, Miss Granger. I am fine with it. I just stopped you to mention something I forgot yesterday. You can bring your dates to the party this Saturday. Of course, it's optional but if you can, please bring him. The more the merrier. And please inform Mr. Potter too."

"Okay sir, I will tell him."

Professor Slughorn started walking towards the dungeons while Hermione went the opposite way towards the Great Hall. _Atleast I got something to start a conversation with Harry._

oooOOooo

Hermione looked around for Harry in the Great Hall. She went to the table where he usually sat with Neville. Neville was sitting chatting with Luna but there was no Harry. She walked to the spot and stood facing Neville.

"Hasn't Harry come down yet, Neville?"

"He will be down soon." Luna answered. "Why don't you sit down and have breakfast with us until then?"

"Really?" Hermione was not sure if she should sit there. She just wanted inform Harry and sit alone at the other end of the table. She wasn't sure if she could face a conversation with Harry yet. She looked towards Neville.

"Come on, Hermione. It's just having a breakfast. You don't have to talk to him if aren't ready yet."

"Thanks Neville." Hermione sat down.

"So, how are you Hermione? You seem a little off these days...if you don't mind me asking." Neville said.

"I am fine, Neville. I don't know what happened. May be I was sick or...anyways, Madam Pomfrey gave me some medicine this morning and I am feeling better."

"Look, Harry is coming."

Hermione turned to the doors to see Harry walking in their direction until his eyes fell upon her. He slowed down a bit and looked around. He seemed unsure of whether to sit with them or not. After a while, he came and sat beside Neville across from Hermione and Luna.

"Hey Neville. Hello Hermione." Harry said piling his food on his plate, not looking at Hermione.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?" Harry replied, his eyes resting on her for a millisecond.

"I am fine too. Thank you." Then the silence reigned.

 _Damn, this is awkward._ After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Hermione decided to go ahead and say what she came here for.

"Harry, I met Professor Slughorn on my way here and he said us to bring dates to the party this Saturday."

"Oh, okay." Harry was wondering whom he would ask for the party. He didn't have a lot of good female friends. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing signaling the end of breakfast.

They all stood up and began to walk towards the doors. They passed by a redheaded boy who was complaining about the food vanishing before he had finished. As soon as his eyes fell on them, he stood up and came near Hermione and asked, "Hey Herms, what are you doing with them? Come on, we have some time before our first class."

Harry, Neville and Luna were watching this exchange with confusion. A few moments ago, Hermione looked fine and was talking with them normally but her confrontation with Ron raised questions. Ron leaned towards Hermione and whispered something in her ear which brought a smile to her lips. Then, they both walked, hand glued together and out of the Hall.

"Did you see that, Harry?"

"Yes, Nev. Looks like I was right." They all walked out of the Hall with Harry's anger rising. "I am gonna kill that bastard. How dare he..."

"Calm down, Harry. How about we talk to her after classes are over?"

"You are right. I should talk to her first. She also gets to decide what punishment that git should get." He thought for a moment. "Ron will not let her talk to me. I should find the right time when she is alone, maybe in the library."

"That's a good idea." With their little planning done, Harry and Neville went to their DADA class while Luna had Care of Magical Creatures.

oooOOooo

The classes went smoothly for both Harry and Neville. They were helping each other in class work and doing good too. The defense class had gone better than ever for Neville. With Harry by his side, teaching and showing him how to perform some complicated spells, he felt it was easy to do them. Harry also had the teaching experience with the DA last year, so he could make him understand and sometimes ever better than the Defense Professor.

They were walking towards their double Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. Suddenly, a thought clicked in his head. "Harry, how about continuing the DA this year too?"

"We really don't need it this year, Nev. I think Professor Snape is teaching us better than our previous Professors. Even though he is a slimy git, a bloody bat who can't see past the Slytherins, I have to admit he is good at Defense than he was ever at Potions."

"I agree to that too, but we can just make it like a study group. We can even take permission from Professor Dumbledore. We can do our practice everyday and have DA sessions once or twice in a week."

"When you say it like that, it does sound good. We can make some friends from other houses too. It is really a good idea. You are a genius, Nev." said Harry. "How about you help me teach this year?"

"Really? I don't think I..."

"Come on, Nev. You will be wonderful. You have improved a lot and you were one of the best in DA last year. Plus, we can practice and make some plans during our training."

"Okay, Harry."

They had reached their class. They went inside and sat on the second row. Professor McGonagall gave them a partner assignment. Halfway through the class, they could see Hermione getting frustrated teaching Ron how to perform the spell but no matter what Ron was not getting it. Harry and Neville were able to get top grades working together.

oooOOooo

Hermione was feeling weird. Everytime she was near Ron, she would behave strange, as if she was not in control. She clearly remembered that she had planned to talk to Harry and apologize to him but now she wanted to spend time with Ron only. She decided she needed some time alone to think what really was her problem. Her doubts on Ron using some type of potion were increasing. She avoided going to Great Hall during the lunch so she could be away from Ron. She spent the remaining class sitting on the last bench in the corner of the class.

When the classes ended for the day, she went to her dorm to get changed and then headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

An hour later, she came out of the office after getting some scolding, being told that she had disappointed the Professor. She was more ashamed than she had been yesterday when Professor Slughorn had berated her. But she had a resolve, a determination to make this better. She walked to the Common Room and up the stairs to her dorm without speaking to anyone. She collected her books and went to the library.

oooOOooo

Madam Pomfrey was making a potion she had promised to one Hermione Granger. She didn't have this potion in her stock because she hadn't needed it very often. Its demand had come only a few times and she could make it in a day. She heard a chime that signaled her that someone had entered the Infirmary. She exited her private Potions' Lab and found Harry Potter standing at the foot of a bed that was often used by himself.

"Did you get hurt, Mr. Potter. I thought you weren't going to grace the Infirmary with your presence this year and it's already been over a month." Though she was stern, Harry could see the humor in her eyes.

"I didn't come for myself, Ma'am. I needed a potion to counter the love potion."

"Whom do you need it for?"

"Er... Hermione." He said his best friend's name reluctantly.

Madam Pomfrey looked worried at this. "I did give one to her this morning. I thought someone had played a joke on her." She went inside her office and brought a small vial with her. "Give this to her, Mr. Potter. Tell her to come visit me in the morning. I will have another potion ready for her."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, go. I have work to do."

Harry quickly went out of the Infirmary to Gryffindor Tower to get his books. It was still an hour before dinner and Hermione would be in the Library revising the notes she had made in the day's class.

oooOOooo

Harry walked into the Library and went to the corner towards a table with four chairs. It was behind a book stall slightly isolated from the other tables. It was a ideal place for anyone who wanted to read alone without worries of being distracted. Hermione always sat there as she preferred to study alone. He and Ron joined her sometimes though Ron spent most of his time playing Wizarding Chess in the Common Room. Harry figured this was the place where they could get most privacy to talk.

Harry stood in front of her. "Would you mind me joining you, Hermione?" She didn't reply and continued staring at her book.

"Hermione." Harry touched her shoulder and she jerked throwing her quill over her head.

"I am sorry. I asked if I could join you?" Harry asked again, smiling at her.

"Su..sure, Harry." She replied.

Harry picked up the quill for her and sat on the chair across her. He pulled a parchment and a self inking quill out of his bag.

Hermione had been thinking about apologizing to Harry and the opportunity had presented itself. She looked at Harry who was writing something in his parchment.

"Harry." She started with a small voice. She was fighting to control her tears. Harry looked up at her.

"Yes?" He sounded calm and controlled. Hermione was feeling less confidant with every second passing away.

"I wanted...I wanted to say sorry for everything I have done this year, for abandoning you during the summer holidays, for being mean to you. I can't say how ashamed I am of myself. I am really sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sometimes, it was like I wasn't myself. Please don't hate me, Harry. I am really sorry." Harry's suspicion of a potion involvement was getting solid as he kept listening to her. He wanted to be angry at her, even scold her for not being careful, for causing him pain but he couldn't, not with the way Hermione looked. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile as if his rejection would break her to pieces.

Hermione was looking at Harry with fear rising in her. What if he got more angry and decided to end their relationship? Hermione couldn't bear the silence any longer and the tears in her eyes broke loose.

"Please, Harry." Hermione said in a broken voice, now crying fully.

"Hey, hey Hermione, don't cry." Harry said as he got up from his chair and sat beside Hermione. "I could never be angry at you, you know. You are my best friend." He took one of her hand in his own and put his other and on her back. Hermione leaned towards him and put her head on his shoulder. He could feel the wetness of her tears on her shoulder.

"I am really sorry, Harry." Her voice came, muffled.

"It's okay, Hermione. Please stop crying. Its not your fault." He stated rubbing circles on her back.

After a while, Hermione pulled back and smiled at him through her tears. "Thank you, Harry. I can't imagine what I would have done if you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Hermione." Then he reached into his pocket and retrieved a vial. "Drink this, Hermione.

Hermione looked at his hand, then at him. It was the same vial that Madam Pomfrey had given her in the morning. She took the vial quietly and drank it quickly. All doubts cleared from her head and she looked refreshed. She used her wand to vanish her tears. After a while, she looked furious.

She tried to get up but Harry took her hand and pulled her down. "Calm down, Hermione. We will talk to him tomorrow."

"Talk to him? I will curse him first and think about talking." She sat down and looked at Harry. "How did you know?"

"You were behaving strangely and acting more like Ron. You were pretty much ignoring me." Hermione looked ashamed at that. "I hadn't done any mistakes as much as I could recall. First, I thought you were just getting caught up on hormones and new relationship but I started to doubt it. I was more suspicious than ever today after the breakfast. Even Neville and Luna noticed your change in behavior."

"Yeah, I noticed you have made friends with Neville and Luna." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice which Harry quickly caught.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You will always be my first and best friend. I was feeling lonely so I decided to get some company. Also, they helped me in the Department of Mysteries. They are good friends, Hermione."

Harry checked his watch and turned to Hermione, "Are you feeling hungry? The dinner is over. We can still go to the kitchen."

"That's a good idea."

They collected their belongings and headed towards the kitchen. As always, Dobby was excited to meet Harry. They found out that Winky had got better and worked for Hogwarts now. Half an hour later, they exited the kitchen.

"Do you have the map, Harry?"

"Yes, why?"

"I really don't want to face Ron right now. I don't know what I will do to him. I will just go to my dorm and sleep, I guess. I need some rest."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"No, he is not in the Common Room. We can go."

Harry was about to close the map when his eyes fell upon the dots of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walking towards the seventh floor. _What is he doing there when the curfew is about to begin soon._ They had already reached their tower and Hermione was telling the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open.

"You go on, Hermione. Don't wait for me."

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"Nothing, some work I just remembered. I will be back before curfew."

Hermione was hesitant but she let it go. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow, then."

As soon as she went inside, Harry started towards the seventh floor. He checked the map again to see only Crabbe and Goyle standing on the seventh floor corridor. He increased his pace and was soon standing, just a corner away from the Room of Requirements.

He peeked around the corner to see Crabbe and Goyle standing on the two sides of the door, leaning against the wall. He waited a few minutes to see if Malfoy would appear but he didn't.

"How long do you think he will take?" He heard one of them say.

"I don't know."

"What is he even doing inside there?"

"I don't know. Just shut up and wait. If we were meant to know, he would have told us already."

Harry heard a sound and looked discretely once again to find they had sat down on the floor. He checked his watch. It was five minutes to curfew. He turned and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. He would have to keep an eye on Malfoy.

 **A.N. : Sorry for the wait, guys. Please tell if I overdid the emotional scene or made some mistakes. I will try to reply to your reviews this time. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Though, my name has the initials of Rowling, I am not her and Harry Potter and it's characters doesn't belong to me. I am just happy that she created this world and let us write about it.**

 **AN: This is a fanfic and its plot doesn't bore any resemblance to the canon. It is different from the original. If you want to read what was in the canon, I suggest you read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up a bit early than her usual on Thursday morning. She grabbed her toiletries and rushed to the bathroom attached to the sixth year girls' dormitory. She came out twenty minutes later and started getting ready for the day. She put on her school uniform, put on a robe on top of it and picked up her book bag which lay on top of her trunk under the window sill.

She walked down to the Common Room and sat on the couch. The sun was up already and it's rays filtered into the room through the curtains. She was to go to the Infirmary but she waited for Harry to come down. She pulled her 'Transfiguration for NEWTs' and started reading while keeping an eye on the staircase. She just hoped that Ron wouldn't be the one to come down first.

Hermione's head was buzzing with lots of thoughts. She had so many things to do. She was behind in her study plan for NEWT which she had drafted for herself. Although, Harry had said he had forgiven her, she still had a tiny bit of doubt lurking in her mind. Harry was never the one to show his true feelings. He hid them behind the round glasses he wore. She always had to coax them out of him. Harry had at least begin to talk to her and she wanted to make Ron pay for what he did.

She wanted to storm up the boys' dorm and curse that bastard. She wanted to break furniture in the Common Room just to release her frustration. She looked at the book in her hands and tried to remember what was written in it. She had reached at the end of the page without knowing what she was reading about. She closed the book and closed her eyes. Getting all worked up thinking about Ron was going to do more harm than what had already been done. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

The portrait swung open and Hermione opened her eyes. Harry entered and he looked startled as soon as he saw her on the couch. His breath was a bit heavy.

"Good morning, Harry. I was just wanting for you to come down but you...where did you come from?" said Hermione, slowly standing up.

"Just outside, walking around the lake, thinking, clearing my head, you know." Harry then smiled and continued, "It is a good weather outside. It also helps to clear Wrackspurts infestation."

"Huh?"

"Its nothing." Harry said smiling at her. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"I thought you could go to the Infirmary with me. Madam Pomfrey called me to take a potion. I will understand if you don't want to go, I just thought..." said she, uncertainty creeping in her voice.

"Sure, I'll go, Hermione. Let me freshen up. I will be down in ten minutes."

Hermione sat down on the couch after Harry went up to his dorm. _And here I was thinking he was still asleep._ "Ugh!" she slammed her fists on the couch on her sides. _Its like I don't even know him anymore. He has matured so much, become confident...independent._ And that last thought scared her. What if he doesn't need her anymore. Yes, she had a problem, a big red-headed one, but it paled in comparison to what she would face if, ever she had to be 'not friends anymore' with Harry. He was the only one who truly cared for her beside her family who were not in the wizarding world. A memory of her telling Harry she didn't want to be friends anymore surfaced and she felt nauseated as she remembered the look on her face.

 _Damn it, Weasley._

She was getting herself all worked up once again when Harry arrived. She looked at him and just like that, Ron went to the back of her mind.

"Let's go, shall we?" asked Harry.

She picked up her bag and started walking alongside him. They were halfway to the Infirmary and neither had uttered a word.

"Harry, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, Hermione." Harry was calm, as if this awkward tension was not even bothering him.

"Are you angry with me? I said and did a lot of awful things which I am really ashamed of. I don't even know how can I make it up to you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was angry at first. Well, if I think properly, I don't know if I was even angry. I don't know what I was feeling, loneliness, maybe. I always expected this behavior from Ron. He hasn't always been by my side. I have thought a lot about it this year. I think, I kept on forgiving him for what he did to me, to you because he was the first one ever to extend a hand of friendship to me. I was friendless before I came here. I was, maybe, scared that I would end up friendless her too. But not anymore, this time he has gone too far and he deserved to be punished."

"When did you find out that Ron was feeding me a potion?"

"Feeding? I don't think he is giving you orally. It must be something with smell, maybe the cologne he is wearing. It was that same day, I got suspicious. I...we, Neville and Luna too, saw that day in the Great Hall. I had thought about it earlier but not much."

"First, I thought you were getting tired of me too and ignoring me." Harry continued, laughing casually.

Hermione looked horrified at that. "I would never do that to you, Harry."

"I know, I know. It was just my mind thinking about different scenarios. I even thought, one time, the real Hermione was kidnapped and someone was impersonating you, just like what Barty did back in our fourth year." Hermione, too, let out a laugh imagining of herself taking a swig from a bottle. Then, her expression grew serious.

"I am sorry, Harry."

"Its alright. Its not your fault, Hermione. What do you think we should do about this whole situation?"

"I am going to talk to him first, find out why he did this, who helped him. Then, I am gonna hex him and turn him over to the authorities."

"You know, I thought, you would be getting all frustrated, do something foolish when you found out." said Harry, looking at her warily.

"I have thought about it a lot too, Harry. I didn't want to make it worse than my problem already is. I don't even care about him anymore. I have more pressing things to put my mind to."

"Like NEWTs." Harry said, smiling.

"Yes, that and you, too. I don't want to lose you, Harry. You are my only friend."

"Nonsense. Why would you lose me? And you have other friends. Neville, Luna, we all are with you, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry."

They both entered the Infirmary. Hermione took the potion which Madam Pomfrey told her would neutralize any love potion given from now on making her immune to it until it remains in her system.

Hermione came out of the Infirmary, more confident and happy. Confident that she wouldn't get controlled again and happy that her friendship with Harry was healing. They walked, towards the Great Hall, in silence which wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

 **AN: This is more like a filler chapter and I know it's short too. I am sorry, don't get angry with me. I have my exams this weekend and will be a little free after that. You can expect regular and larger updates from then. The plot will run forward too. That is all, a week from now. Sorry, once again.**

 **And, please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Though, my name has the initials of Rowling, I am not her and Harry Potter and it's characters doesn't belong to me. I am just happy that she created this world and let us write about it.**

 **AN: This is a fanfic and its plot doesn't bore any resemblance to the canon. It is different from the original. If you want to read what was in the canon, I suggest you read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

Chapter 4

"Ugh, Hermione! How can you write this much? Its already double in length of what McGonagall told us to write." said Harry, groaning at the sight of Hermione's essay. They were sitting in their Common Room, near the fireplace half an hour before the dinner would start. There were a few students in the Common Room, scattered to every corners and unoccupied spaces.

"Don't exaggerate, Harry. Its not that long. I have just done more research than you did. Now, finish your essay quickly. I'll have to review it, right?"

"Let me finish this. You can wait for, like...8 hours." He said with a smile, looking at his parchment, except he didn't get a laugh in return as he expected. Harry looked towards Hermione to find her staring at the red-headed boy standing beside her.

"Come on, Herms. I have to talk to you. I have been searching for you all day." When Hermione didn't get up, Ron tried again. "What are you doing, Hermione? I said I wanted to talk to you." Hermione felt a hand on her forearm, pulling her. She had thought a lot about her confrontation with Ron, about how calm she should be, but one look at that face in front of her and anger was already boiling up inside her. She jerked his hand awas and stood, stepping back.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

Ron's response, whatever it was, was cut off by Harry who was quickly at Hermione's side.

"Back off, Ron. Don't ever touch her again." Harry sounded angrier too.

"Shut up, Potter. I am not speaking to you and get away from her. She is my girlfriend and I'll touch her as I like." Ron started moving towards Hermione again but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back.

"I told you, Potter. This is between me and her. Don't get in between. Why don't you sit in the corner and moan about how a Dark Lord is after you, how everyone is against you, how your parents were..."

Ron stumbled backwards as Harry's fist connected to his nose. "Don't finish that sentence, Weasley. I've had enough of you."

"You son of..." Ron's tirade was once again cut short as he was lifted off his feet and banished towards the wall of the room. He fell down with a thud and looked forward to find Hermione, her wand still in air, pointing directly at him.

Other students backed giving the three some room. All of the present had abandoned their respective work and were watching this exchange, intrigued.

"I, too, have had enough of you, Weasley. You are the most idiotic person to ever have existed. Tell me, did you just think I wouldn't know if you give me a love potion, that I would just sit idly while you try to rape my mind?"

Ron looked horrified. "How did you know...?"

"Does it matter Ron? Does it matter that a person I considered my friend commited that sort of crime against me? Why Ron? Why?" said Hermione, her voice now reaching the 'scream' zone.

Harry moved forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked ready to murder Ron.

"Why don't you ask Potter? I bet he is feeling very satisfied right now, having seduced you and turned you against me using his money and fame." Ron then turned his head towards Harry. "Don't you, Potter? Don't you feel pity on me that I've got nothing."

"Shut the fuck up, Ron. I've got nothing to say to you. Don't ever try to speak to me again or that bleeding nose will just be the beginning." said Harry, after taking a deep breath. After all, what could he really say? How could he ever make him understand that it had always been the opposite. It was always Harry who never had anything.

Seeing Harry quiet down and take a step back, Ron turned to his other assailant, "And what about you? I never thought you for a slut who goes after fame and money. You didn't even let me touch you properly and what are doing with him? Letting him f..."

A sharp splat sounded across the Common Room as Hermione bent down and slapped Ron. She then stepped on his crotch, applying light pressure.

"One more of this nonsense, Ron and I swear I'll crush your dream of ever becoming a father. I don't care what you think about me and others and I know that you are a dumb arsehole who couldn't have made this potion and keyed it to me by yourself. So, tell me this, who helped you?"

The portrait swung open and attracted the attention of everyone in the room, even Hermione who was staring at Ron with fire in her eyes and her shoes still on top of his crotch.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger? Get back here and put your wand back." said Professor McGonagall as soon as she saw the state of the Common Room.

"Now, who is going to tell me what happened here? I am not going anywhere before I find out the whole matter and you are not getting your dinner."

A few groans and protests were heard but McGonagall silenced them all with her stare, her head turning and looking at everybody.

"I think Ron said something and he was punched, blasted and threatened, then you came. That's all. I, personally, think that you should take them to your office." Dean said, from the corner of the room where he was standing beside Ginny. A few laughs and agreements were heard throughout the crowd.

McGonagall turned her head slowly towards the source of sound, with her expression as stern as ever and replied, "While I am grateful for your insight in the matter, , I think you need to shut up." The last two words were said louder than others. After Dean had shrunk enough under her gaze, she once again turned to her favourite student, which she was not going to admit in public, and asked.

"What happened here, Miss Granger?"

"Uh, ma'am. He" she began, pointing at Ron, "he tried, no, he..." but before she could continue, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder to find Harry.

Harry, then, took one step forward and faced the Professor with a serious expression on his face. "I really think that we should take this to your office, ma'am."

The professor looked at Harry, Hermione and then Ron, found two serious and one slightly afraid faces. She huffed and turned around.

"Follow me." she ordered without looking at them.

oooOOooo

"So let me get this straight, you found out that was using a love potion on you, you have already taken the potion to negate it's effects?" When Hermione nodded, she leaned towards the table which was separating the professor and the students, and put her elbows on the table, "Care to tell why you didn't come and report it to me as soon as you found that a student, moreover a prefect, was in possession of a love potion and was actively using it?"

Hermione was soon to reply, "I am sorry, ma'am but I only wanted to find out for sure who helped him. He was my friend, after all. I was, of course, going to report it."

"You realize that using a love potion is illegal, don't you?" This was directed at Ron who was sitting at a distance from the other two. He slowly looked up and said, "It is not illegal to use it on a muggleborn."

"WHAT?" Three sets of sounds echoed in the chamber.

"Who told you this, ?" Harry had never seen the professor furious than she was now.

"I read it." Ron replied quickly.

McGonagall slammed her fists on the table and asked again, raising her voice, "I asked who told you this, ?"

Ron took a quick look at her face and jerked back in his chair. He seemed genuinely afraid.

"My...my sister."

"Ginerva?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and stood up which prompted the others to stand as well.

"Go to the Headmaster's office and wait there. You know the password, Harry. NOW!"

The three of them backed away quickly, with Harry and Hermione still glaring daggers at Ron, and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

oooOOooo

They were sitting in the Headmaster's office, whose eyes were ever so twinkling at them when they were joined by the Deputy Headmistress. She entered the office leading three more people into the office. Harry found the equally confused looks of Arthur and Molly and a little red, shamefaced Ginny.

When all of them were seated comfortably and everything was explained to the parents and Headmaster Dumbledore, the first question that followed was by Mrs Weasley and was directed at Ron.

"Did you really do this, Ron?" she exclaimed with a hint of anger and disbelief in her voice.

"I didn't do anything wrong, mum. They are just making it big." he said nodding towards Harry and Hermione.

"Did you use a love potion on Hermione or not, Ron?

"Yes, yes. I did. So what?" he replied, a little irritated.

" _SO WHAT?_ You basically tried to rape me and now you are saying so what!"

"Does it matter? You don't seem to mind going after Potter for his money." Ron replied in the same tone.

Hermione was positively fuming now and only Harry holding her hand was stopping her from jumping up from her seat.

Ron, apparently, was not finished and he turned to his mother.

"Mum, aren't you going to say anything? They..."

"Enough, Ron."

"But..."

"Shut up, Ronald. You have already shamed us enough." she thought for a while and asked again, "Where did you get the potion?" She repeated the question when he didn't reply.

"Gin...Ginny gave it to me."

All eyes turned towards the youngest redhead who sat beside her mother and seemed to be looking at the floor intently.

"Ginny, did you know about this?" This time, the question was asked by the Weasley patriarch.

She didn't reply.

"Ginny?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

The silence was enough of the answer for the audience, as Arthur sighed and Molly slumped back into her chair.

She, then, turned to Professor McGonagall and asked, "I believe, you have thought about this."

"Yes, I have. The decision is Miss Granger's to make. She can press charges if she likes."

"Now, now." Dumbledore had spoken for the first time, "I think there is no reason to involve the Aurors. We can solve it here."

Molly looked horrified at the name of the Aurors. She was quick to interrupt.

"Please, please, don't involve the Aurors. You can give them any punishments, you can even suspend them. I am going to have a long talk with them." She turned towards Hermione and seemed, practically, to be begging, "Please, Hermione. You don't have to forgive them. They still are kids. Please don't press charges."

Hermione was having trouble controlling her tears seeing the despair of a mother. She seemed to think for a while and then, turned towards Harry. Harry looked in her eyes and nodded.

"Okay." she said after turning to Molly.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, then. I believe I can give the punishments." This was directed at the Headmaster.

"Sure, go ahead."

She turned towards the two Weasley kids with stern expression and ordered.

"You both are suspended for a month and I am warning you, you are on probation. One more of this, if I hear, I am going to have you expelled. You are to serve detention with Filch for the rest of the year, . And, this will also be added to your academic reports."

Ginny looked ready to cry whereas Ron looked confused.

"You may go now." When all of them stood, she stopped Harry and Hermione from going.

The Weasleys were at the door when McGonagall addressed them again.

"I need your badges, Mister and Miss Weasley. You are no longer prefects."

"Minerva, it..." The Headmaster interrupted but was quickly cut off.

"I will not have my prefects with this behaviour." She said sternly.

The two professors and the two students were left in the office.

"You overturned my decision last time" Professor McGonagall began, "but this time I have to right this." "Harry, I am sorry that I didn't give this to you last time. Here, I hope you will do your duties properly." She handed him the badge and turned to Hermione.

"Are you well, Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Now I believe you will report it to me next time if anything happens."

Two heads nodded again. Then, sensing their dismissal, Harry and Hermione got up and went out of the office headed for some dinner.

oooOOooo

"So?" Hermione said. They were walking to the kitchens as the dinner was probably finished in the Great Hall.

They were met by an enthusiastic Dobby who was smiling at them broadly.

"Can we get some dinner, Dobby?" Harry asked, now smiling himself.

"Of course." He snapped his fingers and a table for two appeared at the side with three candles lit on top of it.

"So?" Hermione started again, after they were seated.

"So...atleast I became a prefect?" He said, uncertainly but giving her a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Yes, you became a prefect. Finally, I will have some company on my rounds."

"I would probably finish the round in ten minutes and deduct about a hundred points in a day with the help of the Marauders' map."

A giggle escaped Hermione's lips and Harry continued on further.

"Then, maybe we can have some fun of our own, right?"

Hermione slapped his hands which was resting on the table though she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"You will behave yourself on the Prefects' round, or I will complain to the Headmistress."

They began eating in silence before it was broken after five minutes.

"Are you fine, Hermione?" She looked up at him with question in her eyes. "You know, with Ron and all these and Ginny too now..."

"I am fine, Harry."

"I am fine, really." She began, after he looked a little disbelieving. "Thank you for asking."

"So, you asked anyone to be your date, Harry?"

"Huh, oh, I asked Luna and she agreed. Of course, we are going only as friends." "You asked anyone?"

"No, I was.. I forget. I'll probably ask Neville in the morning."

"Oh." Harry gave her a smile. They continued to eat in silence, making small talks here and there.

When Hermione went to bed that night, she felt light, like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was happy too, with a feeling of anticipation lurking in her heart as she imagined Harry and her making rounds, alone, going to meeting...being perfects.

oooOOooo

Saturday morning came early as ever for Harry. He got up and went to the toilet. He then got dressed and followed the stairs to the Common Room for his usual exercises. However, that morning, he didn't feel like running on the grounds so he opted to go to the Room of Requirements. He could make the room like a gym for some workout or a forest, quiet and peaceful for meditation.

He paced in front of the wall thinking of a gym. A door soon appeared and he entered. He had come in the past too, in the morning for his exercises.

After half an hour of exercise, Harry sat on the mat, cross legged and closed his eyes. He thought of a lake, a garden with smooth cut grass in front of it and snowy mountains in the distance. He opened his eyes to find, exactly what he had thought. He closed his eyes again and feel into deep meditation.

After a long time, or what he felt was long time, he opened his eyes. He thought he could feel the magic flowing in his veins, collecting and dispersing at his heart where the 'imaginary' core probably was. He looked in front of him, at a leaf which lay a few feet from him.

All his focus shifted to the leaf as he stared at it intently, concentrating very hard. He only thought of one spell, a spell which was the most basic, taught at Hogwarts as probably one of the first charms, a spell he could do without even focusing much.

 _Wingardium Leviosa_

When nothing happened, he closed his eyes and tried to feel his core once again. Then, he imagined the leaf which was near him and once again tried the levitation spell again. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a sight of the leaf starting to float in the air, although only a few inches from the ground. Joy burst inside him. With that, the focus was broken and gravity did its job. He stared at the leaf with a small smile, happy that he had successfully taken his first step at a field of magic, which was largely unexplored, undefined and ultimate.

oooOOooo

Hermione woke up late, on a holiday, after a good night's sleep. Half and hour later, she stepped into the Common Room to find it already filled with some students, among which was Neville. She sat down in front of him.

"Hey, Nev."

"Hermione." He began with a smile, "Good morning."

"Neville, I wanted to ask you something." She continued at his nod, "Well, you know today is Professor Slughorn's party and I was hoping you could accompany me."

"Yeah, sure. I would be happy to but I was thinking you were going with Harry."

"He had already asked Luna, so...if you don't.."

"Relax, Hermione. I will, of course, go with you." He said, smiling at her but she thought the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, do you know where is Harry?"

"He might be in his dorm. Its seven already and he should have already returned from his jogging."

While the comment about jogging did surprise her, she didn't let it be known. She had known that he had been getting up early and he had even said it the day before about coming from the grounds, though vaguely. She felt Harry was hiding something from her and she intended to find out.

She moved up the staircase to boys' dorm, relieved that she wouldn't have to face Ron. She found the two remaining boys, still asleep. She moved towards the window, where Harry's bed was but found no one. The bathroom was unlocked, she took a quick peek but found it empty too.

Sitting in his bed, she began wondering where he might have gone.

Then, she was hit with an idea. She jumped to her feet and opened his trunk to look for the fabled map but found nothing except his clothes and some personal wears. Blushing lightly, she closed the trunk and came to the bedside where she found a drawer. She opened the drawer to find some quills, ink bottles and a box wrapped in a simple, but beautiful paper. It was definitely a present for someone.

She picked up the box slowly and turned it around. She found a small pink paper attached to it, where it was written,

 _To Hermione._

She was now more confused as all thoughts of finding Harry escaped her. _A present? For me? What occasion is coming?_ She asked herself and tried to remember anything that may be coming but couldn't remember of anything.

She put the box back in its place and escaped the dorm quickly fearing that she might caught.

She quietly joined Neville for light study while waiting for Harry who hadn't arrived yet.

oooOOooo

 **This chapter was scheduled to be posted a few days earlier but between my exam results being released and me being sad because of it, I completely forgot about it.**

 **Some of you were waiting for this chapter and some of you may be disappointed with the way things turned out, but this was always the way I intended to write it. So, I have nothing but a sorry.**

 **And lastly, please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to the Queen of Wizarding world ( or maybe.. Witching World?)**

 **AN: If you don't want spoilers and want to read a Canon story, I am sorry to say that you are in the wrong place.**

Chapter 5

Hermione looked at the time for the fifth time and then turned to Neville.

"You said they would be here in 5 minutes. Now, ten minutes has already passed and they haven't come."

Neville looked nervous while he replied, "He went to the Ravenclaw tower for Luna. They will be here any minute now."

They were standing in the corner nearest to the door of the Potions classroom, both dressed up for a party. The classroom had been enlarged to accommodate the many party guests. More than fifty people had already walked in, including the Head Boy and Girl, a fifth year who looked like Colin who had a girl in his arms though Hermione couldn't remember her name. There were many adults too, whom she couldn't recognize. She guessed some of them to be Ministry employees.

Hermione hadn't seen Harry after the lunch, after which she had gone to be prepared for the party.

Though, Neville and Hermione had already entered the party room quite a while ago, they had yet to meet the professors and greet them. They felt that Harry should be there too, as Harry and Hermione were the main invites.

Hermione was getting worried about what had taken so long for Harry and Luna to arrive. Before her thoughts went another turn that would make her admit that she was, indeed, feeling jealous, the door opened again. From where they were standing, they could easily see Harry and Luna, who had her arm interlocked around Harry's, entering the room.

As soon as they saw Neville and Hermione standing, they came over and greeted each other with smiles. Harry was wearing a muggle suit that suited him a lot, while Luna had a green gown-like dress that hugged her body nicely and had a slit on the right which ran up to her thighs showing her legs and emerald heeled sandals. Hermione had to admit that she looked beautiful and quite matching in the arms of Harry.

She, once again was wishing that Harry had asked her to be his 'date'.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione snapped to the present to find three sets of eyes on her.

"Huh? What were you saying?" She replied, blushing lightly, hoping that the party lights would hid it.

"Are you okay? I was saying that we should proceed to meet the host and some guests. Looks like some of our friends are here." said Harry. He looked worried.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Let's go then."

The four of them made their way through people, whom they didn't recognize. Soon, they found the Potions professor, talking with two people, a glass in his hand.

Harry knew the exact moment the Professor had seen them, when his eyes flickered towards them and his smile widened.

"Ah! Mister Potter and Miss Granger. Welcome. And who are these wonderful people?"

"Sir, this is Neville Longbottom and this is Luna Lovegood."

"Ah, I know your grandmother. Is she well?"

"Y-yes sir." Neville replied, a little nervous at having all the attention to himself.

Then, Professor Slughorn turned to Luna. "I believe you are Xenophillus's daughter?"

"Yes, sir. He is the editor of The Quibbler."

"Quite an interesting newspaper, I would have to say. Now, I believe you will enjoy the party. I will, sure, introduce some of the guests in a while.

They returned to side of the room once again and began to talk. After a while, Harry and Neville went to bring some drinks and Luna and Hermione were left alone. Hermione had never talked to Luna properly, though she often was seen with Harry and Neville.

Hermione looked at Luna to find her staring at her with a confused expression. When, after a while Luna hadn't said anything, she decided to ask herself.

"Luna? Is there something on my face? You look...well, confused?"

"No, no, its nothing." Luna said, waving her hands. "I was just looking for the little Humping wingfly that are flying around your head."

She quickly jerked back at the name of whatever insect it was, and turned her head left and right. When she didn't see anything, she looked at Luna and asked what it was.

"Humping wingfly. They are attracted to a person when they are feeling jealous."

Hermione looked shocked for a while, which she covered quickly.

"Are you feeling jealous, Hermione?" Luna asked, leaning forward.

Hermione turned her head down to hide her burning cheeks. Fortunately, she was saved by the arrival of Harry and Neville. They passed the drinks and Harry asked what they have been talking about.

"Luna was telling me about Humping wingfly, Harry." Hermione said, not looking at him properly.

"Humping wingfly? What are Humping wingfly, Luna?" Harry asked, curious.

Luna turned to Harry. "Huh? There are no things such as Humping wingfly, Harry. Come on, let's dance." And she took his hands, and quickly led him to the area which was cleared for dancing.

Hermione was blushing more now, when Neville asked if there was some problem.

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay, then, do you want to dance?"

"Sure, Neville."

The remaining two also headed for the dance floor. After a while of dancing, Harry and Hermione were taken by Professor Slughorn.

XX

Harry and Hermione finally excused themselves from the many guests the professor had gathered. They returned to the site where they had departed from their friends but couldn't find them.

"Where are they?"

Hermione turned her head around. "Look, there they are."

Harry looked to where Hermione was pointing to find, Neville and Luna dancing, looking at each other. Their lips were moving once in a while and a constant smile was plastered on their faces.

"Hmm, this is interesting." said Harry, now his own smile forming.

"We shouldn't disturb them."

"Then" Harry turned to Hermione, his hand outstretched, "we should dance too, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should." She said, smiling.

She took his hand in hers and easily slipped into his arms. They began swaying a little on the same spot.

Hermione looked at Harry, he looked handsome, a cute smile making his face glow even more. She looked at his eyes which were looking at her intently. Redness appeared on her cheeks which, she was sure, extended upto her neck. She felt warm inside.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

Her blush deepened and she put her head on his shoulder to hide it. "Th-thank you, Harry.""You look quite handsome, too."

Both of Harry's hands had encircled around her and were hugging her to his chest.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Hermione pulled her head back from his shoulder and Harry could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Harry was worried now. He had an inkling what she might have been thinking and he did want to tell her, everything.

"Harry? Don't you trust me? I know I have not been a friend these past months but I was not myself. Though that doesn't excuse the hurt I have caused, this friendship, you mean a lot to me and I would do anything to earn your trust again."

Her words touched his heart. He wanted to pour everything out, then and there but he didn't want to ruin such a wonderful night with all the serious talk he would be telling her.

He wiped a single drop of tear that had broken out of her right eye with his thumb.

"I trust you, Hermione, more than anyone. How about I tell you everything tomorrow? It is going to be a long talk. We will take a walk around the lake and clear everything up. Let's just enjoy tonight as it is. It has been enjoyable, spending with you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, how about giving that beautiful smile of yours?"

She did as he told and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" Her voice came, muffled from his shoulder.

"Were you serious when you said you would do anything?"

Hermione's heart began to beat faster as she thought what he meant. But, she trusted him completely, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Y-yes, Harry. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you would like to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade next time?"

She felt her heart skip a beat as soon as she heard him finish the sentence. All this time, he had always supported her, been kind to her, been her true friend when there was no one. Though she had hurt him a lot, although he didn't express it, she just knew it, he had trusted her, accepted her. Tonight too, she had spend a lot of time feeling jealous of Luna, felt that Harry would never look at her the way she wanted to and here he was asking her for a date. She felt she would faint of all the emotions running through her. She felt like crying. A few tears had already escaped her.

"Like a...like a real date?"

Harry was getting worried as he saw a lot of expressions crossing her face. Only a smile that was on her lips assured him that he hadn't hurt her. "Yes, that is if you like."

"I would like that very much, Harry."

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Oh!" Harry began and he smiled. "Then, thank you to you too."

"Me? Why?"

"Without you, I wouldn't be me too, right?"

oooOOooo

Two more songs came to end when Hermione said that she was hungry. They both passed by Neville and Luna, who saw them and joined them. They talked for a while, eating their dinner.

When it was time for them to retire for the night, Harry offered to escort Luna back to her tower as it was him who the actual date of Luna for the night was.

"So, anything happened back there?" Harry asked Luna on their way to Ravenclaw tower. "You looked pretty much lost into eachother."

Luna had a smile on her lips and he could see her reddened cheeks."He asked me out to Hogmeade."

"Really? That's great. Congratulations, Luna."

Harry gave her a hug and wished her sweet dreams. Then, he headed to his own tower where Hermione had promised that she would wait for him.

Entering the Common Room, he could see her sitting on the couch, the fire burning beside her, giving her face a soft glow which made her look more beautiful than he had ever seen.

"Neville's gone to sleep, then?"

Hermione stood up and replied, "Yes, he said it had been a wonderful night and he looked very happy."

"Well, Luna agreed to go on a date with him."

"Oh! That's wonderful. I am happy for them." Hermione walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. "It was a beautiful night, Harry."

"Yeah, it was."

"We should probably go to sleep. Good night, Harry." She leaned in and gave a peck on his cheeks. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mione."

Hermione smiled and turned. She gave him one last look before she reached her dorm room.

oooOOooo

Harry slipped into his pajamas and opened the map. He put the tip of his wand on the map.

" Draco Malfoy"

The map zoomed out, scrolled left and zoomed in where the dot of Draco Malloy appeared under his wand tip. He was relieved to find him in his dorm. For the past few days, Harry found that Malfoy was visiting the Room of Requirements a lot. Now that he was a prefect, he intended to tail Malfoy to wherever he was going.

oooOOooo

"Stupefy!"

"Protego." "Expelliarmus."

Neville jumped to the side as the disarming spell got absorbed in the wall. Before he got a chance to steady himself on his feet, Harry had already fired a leg locker hex. He tripped and fell forward.

"Petrificus Totalus."

He saw Harry walk forward and pluck his wand out of his wand. Then, he felt the spell vanish. Harry held out a hand which he took quickly and jumped to his feet.

"I am really no match for you, Harry."

"Come on, Nev. You, at least, lasted longer than before."

"Yeah, maybe by five seconds?"

"I have been training for a long time, Nev. I am sure you will get better. We have a lot to do. We will start with your reflexes and you really need to learn to roll. As for your wand control, you are good at that."

"Yeah, I guess the new wand really helps me." Neville said, a hint of smile on his face.

"I think that's enough for today. We can plan about DA with Hermione and Luna present, maybe in the evening."

"Yeah, sure. I am really tired." He walked towards the door. "You coming?"

"I will, in a while. I will just meditate for some time. I will see you at breakfast."

When the door closed, Harry sat down as the room changed around him to a peaceful surrounding. The adrenaline began to settle as his mind entered a state of calm.

oooOOooo

Neville entered the Common Room to find Hermione with a book on the couch.

"What's got you all sweating, Neville?"

"I have never been so much tired. Harry kept on running and running, and I thought I could keep up." Neville said as he walked towards the stairs. "How could anyone even run for so long? I am going to need a shower and a nap."

"Harry didn't come?"

"Oh, he said he would be down by breakfast. See you, Hermione."

Hermiome resumed her reading when Neville disappeared to his dorm. She would have to ask Harry to train her too. But, she still didn't understand why Harry had started training so vigorously.

Soon, students were filling the Common Room. As it was Sunday, many were still sleeping. She doubted some of them would be up before noon. She got up and went to her dorm to put the book. The curtains on other beds were still closed. She, quietly, got out and started towards the Great Hall.

oooOOooo

Neville sat across from Hermione and began piling his plate with lots of food.

"Where is Luna today?"

"There." Hermione said, pointing towards the end of Ravenclaw table.

"Oh." And he resumed his breakfast, looking a bit dejected.

Five minutes later, Harry slipped into the seat beside Hermione.

"Morning, Hermione."

Hermione jerked away from Harry with a shriek, her eyes wide and a hand on her chest.

"You scared me, Harry." Harry gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry."

As Harry started eating his breakfast, she turned to Neville."So, what are you doing today, Neville?"

"Uh..maybe do some homework, hangout with Dean and Seamus and sleep..yeah, I am definitely going to sleep. I still am tired."

"It can't be that bad." She said, eying Harry.

"Well, you join us tomorrow and you will know." Neville replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I think, I will spend some time in library, and get out of the castle. Its a beautiful day outside."

Neville looked up and said, "Yeah, it is. What about you, Harry?"

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore after breakfast. Then...I do have a essay to finish. I think I will go to the library too."

They had already finished their breakfast when most of the students started to enter the Great Hall.

"Okay then, I will see you at the library." Harry said, as they walked towards the doors.

"Okay. Come soon, though. I am not going to spend my whole day in the library."

oooOOooo

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, the Leader of the Light, stood with his hands on the window sill, gazing at the beautiful lake which sparkled with the rays of sun, reflecting the clear sky above it. The beauty of nature, of magic never ceased to amaze him even after a life he had lived, adventures he had faced for more than a century, for he would practice, discover and learn new magic every day. The view in front of him helped calm his mind, to make right decisions. He had made countless mistakes in the past which he and the Light side had paid for heavily. He didn't want to repeat those mistakes which could cost them the second chance to end the war.

It was a peaceful time, although he knew it wouldn't last long. The Ministry was finally making themselves involved in the war and the stress on the Order had lessened. The Death Eaters were facing resistance which had shaken their confidence greatly.

Though the outside was calm and peaceful, it didn't match a single bit with what was happening inside him. He was facing a great dilemma and his heart was in a turmoil. After years of preparation, investigation, sacrifices, when they had come so close to the end of the war, Albus feared that he wouldn't see the end of it.

Albus Dumbledore was dying, slowly but surely.

He hadn't said this to anyone, except Severus. He had a feeling that Harry suspected something. After all, Harry had taken a serious interest in his blackened hand. Even after brushing him off the topic many times, Harry had not completely left it at that.

He debated with himself whether he should tell Harry this or not. Harry already had the weight of the fate of Wizarding world on his shoulders. He only hoped that the things would turn for the better before his death.

Death, he didn't fear. He only feared that his efforts weren't going to be enough. The younger generation would be in the the war which had started more than a generation before. And on the centre of this war would be his favourite pupil, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had proved his character, power and his will time and again. Albus couldn't be more prouder of him. Even after years of torture and abuse, he had become a great man, a proof which was when Harry had forgiven him for what he had done. Albus intended to teach him whatever he could before he would have to leave the land of living.

The other great problem he was facing was the Horcrux in Harry, which he now believed to be true after what had happened previous year. He had searched for a solution day and night but had found nothing. His only hope were the goblins. He had promised himself that he would reveal about this Horcrux to Harry the moment he found the cure. He hoped that Harry would forgive him once again.

He was interrupted from a shift in magic of the wards and a knock on the door followed after ten seconds. The door opened to reveal Harry Potter.

"Ah, Harry. Good morning. Come, sit down." A smile gracing his lips and the twinkling back in his eyes.

Harry pulled a chair across the desk of the Headmaster and sat down. "Good morning, Professor. How are you today?"

"I am quite fine, Harry." Professor Dumbledore began. "Now you may be wondering what I called you for today." He immediately continued, not giving Harry a chance to add more questions about his health.

Harry looked at him for a while and then, decided to let it go. He nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't keep you for long. I will be out of school for about two weeks. So, I just wanted to ask how your studies and training were running."

"Studies are going good, sir. I also am continuing practicing all the spells I know and learn non-verbally, as you said. Well, it was a little difficult at first but I think I got it now."

"Oh, good. Anything else you have been doing?"

"Uh...Occlumency is going good and oh.. " Harry's eyes lighted at that,"I think I have finally learned to channel my magic without a wand."

Dumbledore seemed excited after hearing that. He had a smile on his face as he said,"That's wonderful. I knew you could do it. I will teach you more when I return. I will send a message for the next meeting.""And what about being a Prefect? Like it or not?"

"It has only been a day, sir." He reminded the Headmaster with a smile on his lips. "I think I am going to enjoy it. I have my first rounds today with Hermione."

"Oh, good. Now, before you go, I want you to take these two books." Two books appeared on his desk as he said it. Harry smiled at the coolness of the situation. He took the larger one in his hands. The title read _Fighting the Dark_ by Henry McGonagall.

"Uncle of Minerva." The Headmaster answered his unasked question. Harry nodded and took the second book which was _The Tales of Beedle The Bard._

"I want you to read both of those books. Fighting the Dark also contains many spells which you can practice. We will discuss it next time."

Harry nodded once again.

"OK, then. I am sure Miss Granger will be waiting for you. It is a beautiful day outside. I will also be gone by the evening."

"Thank you, sir." He stood up and went towards the door. He stopped at the door and looked back. "And sir?" Professor Dumbledore lifted his head to look at him, "Please be careful." Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

Harry turned and walked out of the Headmaster's office.

oooOOooo

An hour later, Hermione was forced out of her essay by a sound of a sliding chair. She looked up at Harry and smiled.

"You are early? I though it was gonna take a while."

"I thought so too. But, he just wanted to know about studies and stuff. Said he was leaving for two weeks."

"Oh? Where is he going?" Hermione inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later. Let me finish this essay and we will go out and talk. Okay?" Harry asked gently.

"Okay." And, then they went back to their work.

After two hours, Harry had finally completed his essay. He looked across the desk to see his best friend studying her book, having finished her essay already.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall we go out now? I am done."

"Okay, Harry." She closed her book while he began packing his things. "What about bags?"

"Uh...let's go and put them in the Tower and then, we can come." said Harry.

They returned to their tower and put their bags in their respective dormitory and came back down. As they walked out of the doors of Castle, Harry felt a hand on his. He looked at their joined hand once, then to her face and smiled.

Hermione could see through his smile that something was bothering him. She refrained from asking any questions knowing he would start when he was ready.

They were halfway to the lake when Harry, finally spoke.

"Hermione, have you noticed Professor Dumbledore's hand?"

"Yes, I have. Its black, like it's burned. I wonder what happened. Do you know?"

"Yes. You know how he asked me to join him at the beginning of the year and he took me to Professor Slughorn's house?"

Hermione nodded.

"It turns out that he had a reason for bringing Professor Slughorn to Hogwarts this year, besides teaching."

"Oh?"

"He also told me that he would be training me this year. A part of that training was learning about Voldemort. For years, he had been researching, learning, gathering information about him. He knew that he could find the secret to defeating Voldemort in his past. And, now I am learning them too."

They had reached the edge of the lake near the tree where Harry, often, sat and meditated. They sat down side by side with their backs leaning onto the trunk.

"Its a long story of Lord Voldemort, so I will try to shorten it as much as possible."

"Voldemort was born from a muggle named Tom Riddle and witch Merope Gaunt, who had used a love potion on Tom. After his mother's death, he grew up in an orphanage. He could control his powers to some extent even when he was a child. He could even manipulate animals as he wished. Later, he was visited by Professor Dumbledore who was alarmed by his deeds and kept an eye on him. When he came to Hogwarts, he was good academically, charming and teachers were impressed by him but he hid his true identity and character well. Over the years, he gained supporters in his house. Later, he found out about his father from his Uncle. He despised his father the moment he knew about him. He went there and murdered his father and grandparents and framed his Uncle. He found a ring, his family heirloom at his Uncle's. He was obsessed with power, with the concept of immortality. In search for this, he stumbled upon the term 'Horcruxes'. Only a few people know about them and Professor Slughorn was one of them. You see, he was Professor Slughorn's favourite student and learned about Horcruxes from him. Professor Dumbledore needed some information from Professor Slughorn about Riddle. So, he decided to offer him the job. He was hard to convince, but later agreed. Apparently, me being there helped."

Hermione had been listening quietly up until now but she couldn't keep her question anymore. "What is a Horcrux, Harry?"

Harry looked at her and replied, "They are the darkest, most vile and disgusting of all magic, Hermione. They are created by ripping one's soul apart and binding it to an object so that even if he is killed, the anchor will keep his soul in the living plane. And, the way to rip a soul is murder."

Hermione had her one hand over her mouth while the other was gripping Harry's hand tightly.

"One of them was the diary back in second year."

"Ohh...wait, one of them?" Her eyes were wide with horror. "How many did he make?"

"Apparently, seven is a magical number..."

"Oh my God. How? I mean...how?" Her face reflected the horror.

"Well, we don't know all of them and he is still researching. And, this past summer he finally had found the location to one. It was the ring which Riddle found at the Gaunt's house. I don't know what happened but it cursed him when he put it on. That's why his hand is like that."

"Oh." Hermione began. "It was irresponsible of him to put it on his finger."

"Yeah, it was. He said it had very complex compulsion charms. Horcruxes are the ultimate dark magic."

Hermione finally asked the question that had been bugging her for a long time."So, why now, Harry? Why not before? Why so sudden?"

"He hasn't told me all but I have my theory."

"And what is it?"

"I think, first, he wanted to take care of everything, lead the war by himself, but something happened...with that ring." He turned to Hermione with a serious look in his face. "I think Professor Dumbledore is dying."

"What?" She screamed. "What are you saying, Harry?"

"I have thought a lot about this. The first time I saw his hand, it was not all blackened. It has been increasing, I guess. He know this is the end. That's why he is training me, he is passing all he know, information, memories. This...this is his legacy, Hermione."

Her eyes were still wide, "I don't even know what to say."

Harry looked over at the lake. "I think the peaceful times are soon going to end. The war will fall upon us soon. And we have to become ready for it. I have been training day and night since the start of the summer. Now, I am beginning to fear a little. I mean...if Dumbledore is not going to be there..." He trailed off.

"We are going to be with you. We all are. We are gonna end this war together." She said, squeezing his hand. He put his another hand on top of their joined hands.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thanks for listening. I had been keeping this to myself for long."

They sat in silence for a while, relaxing in each other's company. After a while, Hermione checked her watch, "Let's go Harry. It's time for lunch already. We will figure this out. We always do."

They both got up and, hands still joined, walked towards the castle.

 **AN: I am not going to bash Albus Dumbledore in this fic as I am not really a fan of Dumbledore bashing. Yes I know, he made a couple of mistakes but fanfictions always tend to exaggerate it. Come on, it was fanfictions that came up with the idea that he set the Potters and the Longbottoms to die, so he could manipulate their children. And that was only one of the many. In fact, he always cared for Harry like his own grandson. And he was a great wizard too. After some thinking, I realized that it was the movies that made me dislike him a little. He was cool, calm, always seemed happy in the books. But the movies made him grumpy, angry and an arrogant bastard. He even seemed less powerful in the movies. You can compare the battle between him and Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries in the book with the movie. You will find out yourselves. Well, who cares? I hated the movies anyways. Of course, this is just my opinion.**

 **AN2: Also, while I like that Harry personally visited every memory in the canon ( I think it helped him to understand Riddle better and also take the dark side seriously), I didn't like it that they were viewed one at a time and with long gaps between them. So, in this fic, I have made some changes as you have already understood.**

 **I would appreciate your thoughts and opinions. So, please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It seems like last time, I forgot to mention that this is a story different from canon, because a couple of reviewers thought that this is a canon, so what I am doing is stupid. Wait, let me check...oh, I did mention it. Anyway let me clear it again that this an AU, its my story and I will write it as I have thought of it.**

 **Also, while I appreciate all the reviews, I would like to say that, if you have a question, and you post it as a guest, then I have no means to answer you.**

 **I was in a dilemma whether to continue this or not as I got only two reviews for the last chapter and both were negative. But, then again, it's my first story, so let's finish what I started. So, I present to you, the sixth chapter.**

Chapter 6

Harry, Hermione and Neville were sitting together at the table discussing how they were going to run the DA. Harry had already convinced the two of them to help him teach the other students when they were going to start it. The scheduling was going smoothly. Harry had gone with the initial plan of training alone, beside teaching the DA. The morning would be training time for Harry which, now, also consisted of Hermione and Neville and they would run the DA in the evening.

"Every day of the week?" Harry stopped her.

"No, of course not. May be two or three times a week?" She looked at Harry, then at Neville.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Three is fine."

Neville agreed. "But, what if they don't want to come?"

Harry just looked at Neville while Hermione seemed to be thinking.

"Well, we can ask the Gryffindors now and others, we can ask them at Great Hall, during dinner."

"That's brilliant, Hermione." Harry beamed at her. "I think we should have a meeting after dinner today."

When Hermione and Neville agreed, they stood up in search of their previous DA members from Gryffindor.

oooOOooo

Luna had joined them for dinner and was sitting beside Neville.

"Luna, we have decided to restart the DA. What do you think?" Harry asked from across the table.

"That's a great idea, Harry. It will be fun and enlightening. You are an excellent teacher." Luna replied with a smile.

"See, that's what I have been trying to tell him." Hermione added.

The three of them laughed lightly, while Harry blushed under the praise of two ladies.

"Who are you adding?" Luna inquired, when the laughter died down.

"I thought, today we can have a meeting of all previous members after dinner, then we can think about it.

"Okay, I will go tell my friends at the Ravenclaw table."

"Oh, thank you, Luna. That would be great help."

By the time, they had finished their dinner, some of the students were already beginning to stand up, so Luna quickly made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Neville stood up saying he would go to the Hufflepuff's.

Harry and Hermione sat there looking at Luna and Neville going to each person and individually speaking to them. There was no need of secrecy. The whole of Hogwarts knew about the DA now and they even knew it's members. Their trip to the Ministry last year was also out in the open, only the incident that had followed were a secret known only to them and the professors.

The incident of the Department of Mysteries brought forth many memories to Harry's mind, his godfather, the fight between Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, his failed attempt at an Unforgivable, his friends' injuries, which in turn prompted him to think about Ron and Ginny and sadness overtook his feelings. After all, they were a prominent part of DA last year. He wished what happened hadn't had happened. The anger that he had expected had already settled, it was gone, only sadness remained.

"Harry?" This brought him out of his train of thoughts.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione tried again.

"It's nothing. Just thinking of, you know, last year?" He forced a smile.

No more was needed to be said. She remembered very well what had happened last year. She took his hand under the table and gave a slight squeeze. This time, the smile of his lips seemed more genuine. She looked at Luna and Neville. Both arrived at the same time.

"They are coming."

"Okay, lets go, then." Hermione said.

The four of them started towards the seventh floor. Harry stepped forward when they reached the corridor where the Room was, and began pacing back and forth along the wall. Soon, a door appeared. Inside, it was a large room, with a shelf of books on one side, probably Defense books, Hermione assumed and on the opposite side of the bookshelf, there were gym equipments. The centre of the room occupied the most space and was empty.

The room was still changing as they entered. Hermione looked at Harry to find him still concentrating. After some minor changes, the room stayed stable. On the far end of the room had appeared a few washrooms for both boys and girls.

"You have got a nice imagination, Harry." Luna said. Hermione and Neville nodded along.

"Its nothing. I just made some changes to my training room." Harry said, walking forward. They left the door open for the incoming students. After talking and waiting for about ten minutes, the members arrived slowly. They were, too, in awe of the vastness of the room.

The door was closed after the last member of the DA came in. As they began to stand on the Centre, Hermione looked at Harry. He seemed nervous. She took his hand and he turned his head towards her.

"You will do fine, Harry." She said, a smile on her lips. "Do you know what you are going to say?"

"Yeah, I think so." The determination and confidence flashing in his eyes. "There is just truth to tell, Hermione." With a slight squeeze of hand, he went in front of the gathered students.

He took some time looking at the faces in front of him. Some of the previous members like Alicia and Angelina were missing as they had already passed their seventh year. The Weasleys were missing too.

"Welcome, everyone." He began. "This year, again, we" he said, gesturing at Hermione, Luna and Neville at the side, "decided to reopen the DA. So, we have called everyone for a meeting, making decisions. Also, this year, the goals and plans of DA will be very different than the last year, which I will be explaining in a while.

"Some of our previous members aren't here, as you already know, like the Weasleys and those who have already graduated. First, we have planned to divide the DA in two groups. One group will consist of younger students, below fifth years. We can help them practice magic and also help them study, if possible. And the another group, it will be fifth years and above."

Harry continued on, after getting some nods from his audience.

"The main reason we are starting this up again is because of Voldemort." A few shouts and gasps were heard and several people tried to talk at once.

Harry held up his hand, "Wait, wait, I am explaining." He waited for a while more for the voices to quiet down.

"Voldemort is back. Everyone believes that now. And, he is already on the move. Last year, I lost my godfather to him. In the First Blood War, I lost my family. I know many of you have as well and I am sorry I am bringing this up but I am merely reminding you that Voldemort will soon start the Second Blood War as he did the first time. And when he does, I am sure his first target will be Hogwarts. So, this DA will be focusing on training and preparing for the time when it comes to defending yourselves and your loved ones. Because, believe it or not, whatever the adults say, this war will fall upon our shoulders too.

"Now, if any of you wants to leave now, then you are free to do so, but remember at least once in a lifetime, you will face Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters whether yor are prepared for it or not.

"Are you sure, he will attack Hogwarts?" Lavender asked, a note of fear in her voice. "This is the safest place in Britain."

"I am sure, this will be one of the targets, after the Ministry. And, we have all seen it become unsafe. The point is, we train. Hoping that it doesn't come to that, but we still have to prepare for the worst. Right?"

There were agreements and nods in the crowd.

"Okay, I just called you all today to say this much. You can leave now. If someone wants to join, bring them next time. There is no need for secrecy, however, don't keep talking about it. Alright?""Okay, we will tell you when we will start and we can answer some questions too, next time." He added, sensing some were about to ask them.

One by one, the room began to empty until the four of them were left.

"You coming?" Neville asked, as he took Luna's hand and started walking towards the door. Harry looked at Hermione and back at Neville. Luna and Neville could see them communicating silently. Luna tightened her hold on his hand and gave him a smile.

"We have rounds in a while. We will directly start from here. We will see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, good night. Have fun. And Harry, that was a really good speech you gave."

"Thank you."

"And don't let us catch you somewhere in the broom closet." Hermione ordered, smiling.

Neville flushed a bright red while Luna pulled him towards the door. They could hear Luna laughing as they ran down the corridor.

Hermione looked around and the room looked very large for just the two of them. Harry, sensing her thoughts, concentrated and the room started changing once again. The smaller version of the previous room appeared and she could see a fireplace and a sofa and a couch appearing near the bookcase.

"This is nice, Harry." She said, as they walked towards the couch.

"So, what do you want to do? We still have got thirty minutes left."

Hermione walked towards the bookshelf, while Harry sat on the couch.

"Let's see some books, in here. Have you read them, Harry?"

"Not all, but a few them. I have seen all of them though. There are some Potions books and some of them are on Runes."

"Runes? I didn't know you knew Runes?"

"Oh, not really. Just a little. Professor Dumbledore has been teaching me a little. It's just beginners." As he said this, he could see her wide eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore has been teaching you Runes, too." She said with disbelief. "You do know that he has a Mastery in Runes, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I have just started. You could probably teach it to me. Anyway, he said that I should learn some of them, just in case. He said they will be very important for us in the near future."

She took some books and sat down beside him, putting the books on the table.

"Are you really going to study that now? Come on, you can study it next time. Instead, let's put it to practical application."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry gestured towards the dueling platform, shaking his head.

"You want to duel? With me?"

"Yes. Otherwise, how can we know our flaws and work on them?"

Hesitantly, Hermione got up and started to walk. "Don't underestimate me, Harry Potter."

They both faced each other, and bowed and took their dueling stance. Hermione fired the first spell.

"Expelliarmus"

"Protego" Harry took a step forward and fired a stunner. Hermione ducked it easily and shot a body bind spell at him. He blocked it once again and fired a disarming hex. Hermione conjured a shield and stopped it.

"Nice going, Hermione."

"I said you, Potter not to underestimate me."

"Let's see."

"Avis" "Oppungo" As Hermione fired her own creation her birds, Harry ducked to the side and rolled but the birds kept following him.

He aimed at the birds. "Finite Incantatum"

While he was distracted from them, Hermione fired another stunner and Harry let himself fall to the ground. The stunner narrowly missed his hair. He quickly got up.

Hermione seeing an opening, "Alarte Ascendare"

Harry dived to his left, not knowing what the spell was. "What even is that spell, Hermione?" He chuckled.

He fired a leg locker, then a disarming hex. As Hermione got rid of those two, Harry cast a silent _Colloshoo._

When Hermione tried to move forward, her shoes stuck to the ground and she fell forward. Harry quickly fired a body bind hex. Her wand slipped from his hand and clattered on the floor.

She could see Harry moving forward and she felt the hex slip away. Harry was looking at her face, smiling. "I can never understimate you, Hermione. You are good." He gave her her wand and helped her get to feet.

"Hey, you can cast a silent spell. That's cheating."

"Its not cheating, Hermione." He said laughing lightly. "Its skill."

"You have to teach me how to cast silently."

"Okay, I will. Want to duel again?"

"This is fun. Yeah, let's do it." Hermione had a wide smile on her face.

Harry looked at his watch. "Okay."

So, they dueled, three more times. And Harry disarmed Hermione in all of them. He was just too quick for her.

After the fourth time, they only had five minutes left. So, they went to the washroom to freshen up.

They began their rounds exactly, at the time the curfew started. As they roamed the castle hand in hand, making small talks to each other, Harry had to admit that it was fun. They found a couple of fifth years and sent them to their tower, deducting a few points. After one hour of just walking around, Harry took out the Marauders' Map.

"Why did you even bring this with you, Harry?" Hermione tried to scold him, but her smile gave it away.

"Nowadays, I always keep them with me, Hermione."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" He suddenly said in a loud voice and Hermione jumped to the side. As he began laughing, she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

Harry looked at the map. "Oh. Let's go towards the Astronomy Tower."

"Huh? Why?"

"Come on. Its something interesting."

When they climbed up and entered the tower, Hermione found noone inside.

"No one is here, Harry."

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed, loudly.

"What? You brought me all the way up here for nothing."

"Come on, Hermione. It's not nothing. Look up. It nice."

"What..." She stopped mid sentence and looked around. It was indeed beautiful.

Harry looked at the map again. "There is no one out in the curfew, Hermione. Let's sit down for a while." He walked to the edge and sat down.

"Wait, Harry. You will fall down."

"Nothing will happen, Hermione. Come on." Hermione slowly walked towards Harry and sat down, making a bit distance with the edge. As she looked down, she felt dizzy and latched herself to Harry.

Harry tightened his hold around her. "You will not fall, Hermione. Open your eyes. Its beautiful." He whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes, her arms still around Harry. They sat there in the stillness of the night, the cold not a concern after Harry cast a warming charm on both of them.

After a while, when they were ready to return to their tower, Harry glanced at the map and his eyes widened.

"What's it, Harry?" He stood up with her.

"Malfoy is going to the Room of Requirements. I have to follow him. You, please, go to the tower."

"No, I am coming with you." Hermione said, in a voice of determination.

Harry looked at her for a while. "Okay. Silence your shoes and disillusion yourself." He commanded. He did the same on himself and took out the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione couldn't even figure, how he had it in his robes.

"Let's go." And he began running lightly towards the seventh floor of the castle. Hermione ran alongside him.

When Malfoy was just a corner around them, he stopped them and pocketed the map. He surrounded themselves with the Cloak as a added safety and they trailed Malfoy to the Room.

When the Room appeared, they quietly slipped in after Malfoy. Ahead of them was a large room, almost as big as a Quidditch pitch and all filled with what seemed to be junk. They didn't have time to look around as Malfoy easily navigated through the room.

They quietly followed him, being careful not to hit anything.

Malfoy stopped in front of a large iron box. He stood their for a while and took out his wand. He started casting spells at the box.

"What is he doing?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"No idea." She replied similarly.

"Let's go a little forward." She nodded. As they walked forward, the trailing end of the cloak brushed past a cup making it fall to the floor.

A small sound of the clattering cup echoed through the room, which was enough to alarm Malfoy.

"Who is there?" Malfoy stepped towards them, wands at the level of their chest.

"Who the fuck is there?" Malfoy tried again.

Harry and Hermione stood still, hoping that he would just dismiss them.

"Homenum Reve-" Malfoy was cut short as Harry, quickly fired a disarming her, revealing himself.

His wand flew and Harry caught it easily.

"Potter." His voice showed his feelings towards Harry. "How did you get here?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? What is this?" Harry shot back, pointing towards the big box.

"Its not your business, Potter." Malfoy said, taking a step towards Harry.

"Step back, Malfoy and tell me, what this is?"

"Or what? What will you do? Are you gonna take points?"

"I said step back or..." He pointed his wand to the box, "Or whatever this is, it will not remain."

Malfoy stopped, his calm expression slipping and for the first time, Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

"Potter, wait. You are going to regret..."

"The hell with regret, Malfoy. Tell me what this is now, or I will blast this."

As anger boiled inside Harry, Malfoy regained his composure and once again told him to mind his own business.

Harry leveled his wand and shouted, "Bombarda"

The spell shot at the box, producing a loud sound and shaking it.

"Don't do it, Potter."

"Bombarda Maxima" At the same time, Malfoy lunged at Harry and the spell flew away from the box hitting a pile of junk, making them fly in every direction. A loud hissing sound was heard and they could see a crown like object glowing.

A wave of magic was released from it and they were knocked backwards.

Hermione, still concealed, quickly ran towards Harry and helped him up.

"Stay inside, Hermione. I am fine."

Harry picked up his wand and leveled it at Malfoy, who was struggling to get on his feet. Blood was trickling down from the back of his head and he looked like he was losing consciousness. Harry, himself could feel his head throb.

"Let's take him to the Infirmary. We will look at that tomorrow." Hermione said from his side, holding his arm.

"Okay." Hermione quickly levitated Malfoy and began to walk towards the door.

Harry followed her and turned back to the pile as he reached the door. The hissing had alarmed him. A cold fear had gripped his heart at that sound and he realized that his head was throbbing because the scar in his forehead was hurting.

He tried to calm his mind, center it away from the pain. He decided he would look upon that, too, tomorrow. Now they had work to do.

As the pain began to ebb away, Harry glanced at the cursed object, once again before following his friend to the Infirmary.

 **AN: The spells I used in this chapter are legitimate and I hold no claim on them.**

 **Alarte Ascendare : shoots the target up in the air.**

 **Thank you for reading, guys. Please Review. Tell me if I am good, bad, improving somewhat!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Though, my name has the initials of Rowling, I am not her and Harry Potter and it's characters doesn't belong to me. I am just happy that she created this world and let us write about it.**

 **AN: This is a fanfic and its plot doesn't bore any resemblance to the canon. It is different from the original. If you want to read what was in the canon, I suggest you read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

Chapter 7

"We should call Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, after they had explained their heavily edited version of what had happened and Madam Pomfrey had done some wand movements.

"Yes, you should. He will be out until morning." replied the school nurse, gesturing at the blond Slytherin on the bed.

As they moved towards the door, she called out again, "Call Professor Snape too."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking at her curiously.

"He is the Slytherin's Head, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah." And they moved out of the Infirmary.

"So, are you going to go to Snape?" Harry asked looking hesitant, as soon as they were out.

Hermione laughed and replied, "That's a long way. No, I am not. He will not bite you, Harry."

With mutual agreement, Hermione went to call Professor McGonagall, leaving Harry to go to the Dungeons. Harry took two shortcuts to reach the Potions Master's office in ten minutes. Outside the classroom, he stood for a while and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." He heard a voice call from inside.

The door was unlocked and he entered. Snape was still sitting on his head desk, grading papers, maybe.

"What is it, Potter? Why have you graced this room with your presence at this hour? He asked, not looking up from his papers.

"You are required at the Infirmary, Professor." At this, he put the quill down and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked, standing up.

"Malfoy is in there."

Snape looked at him sharply, while he tried to hide his discomfort. "What did you do, Potter?"

"Why do you always presume that I do something?" Harry asked, looking at him through the corner of his eyes.

Now walking side by side, towards their destination, Harry had to admit that this situation was a bit weird.

"Because, you are just like your father, an arrogant..."

"He was out of his tower after Common Room and we found him." Harry cut him, answering his original question. "When we asked him to return to his tower, he pulled out his wand and fired a spell at Hermione. She dodged it and I hit him with a stunner. I think his head hit the wall pretty hard, he lost consciousness.

Snape looked at him with distaste and continued walking, silently. Harry had to walk faster to keep up with the Professor's longer strides. The silence, except the constant tapping sound of their boots was perturbing his mind, which was already a little shaken from tonight's events.

Never before had he imagined that he would be trying to instigate a conversation with the Potions' Professor while walking along side him. Professor Dumbledore had, of course, time and again, assured him of the loyalty of the Potions' Master.

Not that he hadn't tried to reconcile with Snape. But, Harry thought that Snape would never look past his face which was similar to one whom Snape considered an enemy. He decided to ask something to make a chat, as they were still halfway to the Infirmary.

"So, are you enjoying teaching this year, Professor?"

 _Damn!_

He cursed quietly, as soon as he asked the question. Well, he couldn't ask about his health or if he had dinner. So, that was the next best thing he had.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Snape replied, almost angrily.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting for an answer. _An enthusiastic overview of Snape's teaching journey till now or the differences between teaching Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts? Maybe!_ Still, he didn't know how to reply.

"Well," he started, a bit unsure, "you were quite adamant on getting this position, from what I've heard."

"Mind your own business, Potter." The reply was sharp, almost making him flinch.

It was always the same. No matter, how much he tried to talk to him, he would always fail. It was a hopeless case.

It was frustrating, really, the amount of hate he got from others. First, there were the Dursleys. After living together for so long, he would have thought that they would at least be civil towards him. But, more the days passed, more they hated him. Even strangers living together for so long become family. Then, there was Professor Snape. There was Ron. He had no idea what to make of his anger. He, by no means, hated Ron. He just wanted it to go back to normal. And lastly, there was the whole Wizarding population who had mixed feelings about him.

Lost into his thoughts, he was surprised when he found that they had reached the Infirmary. Hermione and Professor McGonagall were already there. She, too was checking over Malloy. Harry went over to Hermione while Snape joined the other Professor.

"Did you tell her?" Harry whispered.

"Only half. Though, I think she suspects there's more." She answered in the same manner.

"Okay."

As they stood there, Professor McGonagall and Snape were speaking to the school nurse.

"Its odd." Harry said, suddenly.

"Huh? What is?"

"Snape didn't say anything to me. Other times, he would be down my throat if it had anything to do with Malfoy."

Hermione looked to be in thought. "I think that's because you're a Prefect now, Harry."

"Maybe. But, I think he knows what Malfoy was doing there. So, he is trying to keep it quiet."

Their conversation halted when they saw the Professors approaching them. Professor McGonagall was watching them curiously while Snape had hatred, obviously, in his eyes.

"Go to my office and wait for me, both of you."

They quickly chorused a "Yes, Professor" and started towards her office.

They were just seated when she arrived too. She walked around the table and sat across from them. Both of them met her stern gaze with determination.

"Now, tell me what really happened. And, don't leave anything."

Then, they launched into the story of the night. Of course, they didn't tell her about the Marauders' Map. They told her that they had seen Malfoy going towards the seventh floor and followed him and the rest of what had happened.

"Why did you two follow him instead of stopping him?"

Hermione looked at Harry while he seemed to be a bit hesitant.

"Ma'am, the thing is I have been noticing Malfoy acting odd this year. He gave up his Prefect badge and even stepped down from the team. And he has been going there a lot lately."

"Yes, it does seem odd. Why do you think it is?"

If Harry was surprised by her asking for his opinion, he didn't show it.

"Its because of what he was doing in that Room."

"Maybe. Did you tell this to Professor Snape?"

Harry knew what was coming his way.

"No, ma'am."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't trust him."

" , he is your Professor and the Slytherin Head. You should..."

"I don't care who he is, ma'am. He was a Death Eater and is one, even now."

Professor looked angry at that and was looking at him sternly. Hermione looked back and forth, worried. Harry met her gaze the same way he was getting from her.

"Do you trust him, Professor?"

Something flickered in her eyes for a millisecond, or it may have been her imagination.

"Professor Dumbledore says..."

"I am not asking what the Headmaster says or thinks. I want to know what you think, Professor." Harry demanded, anger rising in him.

Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely, surprised at his outburst. There was a tense silence for a few moments which allowed Harry to cool down a little.

"No, I don't." Seeing Harry open his mouth, she cut in quickly. "But, I trust the Headmaster to do the right thing and you should too."

"Now, its getting late. We will look into that box tomorrow. I want you two here at six in the morning."

They stood from their seats.

" , please wait for outside. He will be there soon."

"Yes, ma'am." She gave a worried look towards Harry and walked towards the door.

Harry just stood there, looking at his feet, ashamed of his behavior of earlier.

"I am sorry, Professor."

"Its quite alright, . I understand." She began, then in a serene tone, continued, "You are not just a mere student anymore. You are a Prefect and you should set an examples for others. And I can't have you calling what you like to Professors here. If you can't show some respect, then at least pretend to show it. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We both know that war is coming. and your importance in this war. I trust you to not take that lightly."

He nodded.

"Now, sit down. It will take only a while."

She continued after he had taken his seat. "Now, I stopped you to ask about your studies. I have seen that you have improved a lot lately. I also know of your training. So, is being a Prefect going to hamper on this?"

"No, ma'am. I don't think so."

"Good. I don't want you to disregard your studies. And the other this is...how did the tryouts go?"

"Quite good, ma'am. I have my team."

"That's good. I want the House Cup back this year." She paused, for a while. "I think that's all."

"Good night, Professor."

Harry stood and went to the door. His hand was on the knob, when something clicked in his mind.

"Ma'am, I have a question?"

"Go ahead." She replied, looking at him curiously.

"How much time does it take to become an Animagus?"

"Why, ? Are you planning on being one?"

"Uh... Uh... I don't know. I am just curious."

"Normally, it takes more than six months, maybe upto a year but may take only three to four months on special circumstances."

"Which is?"

"If the trainee knows Occlumency. It's important."

A smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Professor."

Before she could respond, he had already ran out of the door. Outside, a worried Hermione was met by Harry with a big smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile too.

"And here I thought she was scolding you? Did she give you a kiss or what?"

Harry looked horrified at that, while she began laughing.

"Come on. Let's go." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him. "Tell me everything."

By the team they had reached the Common Room, Harry had finished telling her about his private meeting with their Professor. Though, he had left out the Animagus part. Three months wasn't a long time and he definitely had the advantage of knowing Occlumency which she didn't. First, he would have to tell her to practice Occlumency.

Inside the Common Room, they greeted each other a good night before Hermione kissed his cheek, lingering there for a few moments. She pulled back and quickly fled to her dorm, blushing lightly.

oooOOooo

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were in front of Professor McGonagall's office five minutes before their scheduled time. A soft knock and they were called in. Inside they found their Charms' Professor taking with their Head of House.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

The group of four headed to the seventh floor. Harry paced along the wall thinking of the place where the box was. The door didn't appear. The second time, he did thinking of the place where Malfoy was hiding something, while the Professors looked at him curiously. Hermione explained to them how it worked. This time, the door appeared and they went inside. Harry and Hermione led them to the box through the many piles of junks. The Professors as well as the students were amazed as they hadn't taken a thorough look the night before. However, everyone kept their comments to themselves.

The Professors immediately got to work on identifying the box. Hermione was so engrossed in their work and spells that she didn't notice that Harry was not by her side. She turned her head around but couldn't find him. Looking at the two Professors carefully, she backtracked a few steps and disappeared behind a pile of junk. She walked around the huge pile to find Harry looking at the top of it with interest. He hadn't seen her yet.

He waved his wand but nothing happened. He had cast it silently but from the movements, she was sure it was a summoning spell. After standing still for a few moments, he turned his wand on himself and levitated to the top of the pile. Hermione watched with fascination as he stabilized himself and conjured a small box in his hand. He put the tip of his wand to a side of the box and carved a drawing with magic. It looked like a single line which then divided into three lines making a structure similar to letter 'Y'. He, then, proceeded to make it on all of the sides.

Hermione wasn't sure why she hadn't made her presence known but she didn't want to disturb him when he looked so focused. Of course, she would ask him later.

Harry was having difficulty maintaining his focus. He grabbed an object nearby and used it to pick the Horcrux. He could feel the dark presence surround him. He quickly but carefully, put it inside the box and closed it. The darkness disappeared immediately. He touched his wand to the box again and whispered, "Celare Tenebris"

Then, he put it inside his robes.

Finally, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"What was that, Harry?"

 _Huh?_

THUD!

"Merlin, Hermione! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He whispered, getting up from the floor.

"I am sorry but what was that?" replied Hermione, confused whether she should be amazed or worried.

"I will tell you about it later. First, let's go back."

They quickly got back to their initial position.

"Where were you, you two? And what was that sound?"

"I just tripped over something, Professor. This place is huge. So, we couldn't help ourselves from looking around." Harry replied, giving a smile.

"We are sorry, Professor. Did you find out about the box?" Hermione added.

"Yes, we did. It is a Vanishing Cabinet. It can be used as a way to transfer something from here to another place with the same cabinet and vice versa."

"Oh."

"We think it's important that we contact the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said and began walking towards the door with Professor Flitwick.

Both of them began to follow the Professors quietly. Once in a while, Hermione kept looking at him.

All of them reached the Headmaster's office which was empty, except for Fawkes who was on its perch.

"Fawkes, please take this note to the Headmaster quickly." She said, writing a quick note. "And, please try to return with a reply soon."

"Didn't Headmaster Dumbledore say that he would be out for two weeks, Professor?" Harry asked.

"It is important, at least we can send him a message."

"Professor, do you know what exactly Malfoy was doing in the Room of Requirements?"

"We are not really sure, Miss Granger. We do have a theory though. And if our suspicions are even remotely correct, this is a very serious issue."

"Are you going to punish Malfoy, Professor?"

"Yes. And no, I am not going to tell you how." Harry gave a guilty smile.

"I haven't thought of it myself." She added with a smile. "Also, since we are not really sure on it, we have to ask what he was doing and perhaps, wait for the Headmaster."

There was a flare of magical fire and all eyes turned to the Phoenix who had just appeared on top of Harry's shoulder with a note on its beak. Nothing was burnt though.

"Interesting, isn't it?" The Charms' Professor said, wonder in his eyes.

Harry quickly took the note and handed it the Professor. Fawkes returned to its perch.

"Well, he said he might actually return within the first week. It is good." She said, looking at everyone.

"It is time for breakfast. Go ahead, you two. You will sure find out what happens next."

"Yes, Professor."

With that, they descended from the office and proceeded towards the Great Hall.

Hermione was burning with curiosity over the magic Harry had performed in the Room. However, she couldn't ask him at the breakfast as there were a lot of other students there. The classes were the same. The scene played out in her mind again and again and refused to go even if she tried a lot to concentrate.

The time presented itself, finally, when they went to the Library to study after dinner. As soon as they were seated in 'their' table, the first question fired off of her mouth on its own.

"Harry, what were you doing with that box in the Room of Requirements?" Then, the others followed without giving him a chance to speak. "What did you draw on that box, Harry? Was it a rune? I..."

"Hermione, Hermione, I will explain from the start."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Last night, when we were leaving the room, I felt a presence there, a dark one, very dark. My scar gave a reaction I have normally associated with Voldemort."

Hermione gasped. He could see her figuring it out.

"Yes, Hermione. It was a Horcrux. A diadem of Ravenclaw, just like Professor Dumbledore said. An object of great historical importance related to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"What did you do to it?"

"Nothing. I just contained it. It is safe in my trunk in my dorm."

"You did something with the box. And you did cast a spell, didn't you? You whispered something."

"I drew the Rune of Algiz." He drew the symbol on a paper. "It is a protection against dark, something that evokes darkness in hearts of those which is influenced."

"A Horcrux."

"Exactly. And what I used was not a spell, really. It was just a light magic I used to activate the runes in it. Celare Tenebris."

"Conceal the Dark."

"Right."

"Can you...will you..teach that to me?"

"I would...but it takes a lot of magical energy. It is basically over riding the dark magic the Horcrux is expelling with the help of the runes. It is dangerous as it can backfire easily."

"Oh." She replied, still measuring the scale of darkness the Horcrux was, in her mind.

"Did you know that Horcrux isn't even kept in any classes of Dark Items and Spells. Professor says that its knowledge is hidden deep inside the Department of Mysteries. I doubt more than five people have heard about a Horcrux in Britain."

"When did you learn all this, Harry? Its been only over a month and a half the school has started and you have learned...a lot."

"When I first asked Professor Dumbledore to train me and he said he would this year, I immersed myself in defense magic, modern combat and learning everything I could about what I could do. Of course, there was only reading at the Private Drive. I didn't even set a foot outside the house except for exercises. All day, I would read to pass my time. I asked for books from Professor Dumbledore. That's how I got into Runes as well. At first, I thought it was because of rage and feelings of revenge I had for Sirius but later, it got me interested as well. I learned a lot. And when I got here, I started practicing everything I had studied, asking every Professor I could for help. Also, Professor Dumbledore started training me, teaching me everything he knew, trying to make me capable to survive this war. He has done a lot but sometimes, I doubt it myself that I could make out of this alive."

Hermione gasped loudly and her eyes were wide. Harry was on such a roll, he hadn't even realized what he just said. When he did realize what he had said, his eyes widened.

"Hermione, I..."

"Please, Harry. Promise me that you will survive this war. Please." She replied, taking his hand in hers. Her eyes were moist with tears.

"Hermione. I...I will do my best to, but...you know, it's a war. Anything can happen."

Harry got up to sit beside her and pulled her into his arms. Fresh tears began to fall off her eyes, soaking his sweater.

"I don't think I could go on without you, Harry. You are very important to me." came her muffled reply.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We will prepare a lot. We will, all make out of this war. Soon, this is going to take a turn, Hermione. As soon as we find the Horcruxes. We will know soon enough."

Silence ensued after that. Wrapped up in his arms, Hermione was finally, hit by the full implications of the war, when the prospect of losing Harry came forward. She, finally understood the training he had done, the War itself. It was going to hit them soon. She would train more vigorously from the next morning. The next morning would be a new start of journey where she had finally entered the war. But now, she just wanted to enjoy the little happy moments wrapped up in his arms, where she felt safe, comfortable, happy and...loved. Yes, definitely loved.

XXX

 **Sorry for the delay, guys. I will post the next chapter soon. Within a week.**

 **I will definitely appreciate some reviews. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
